Lines Between Love and Hate
by animenut2003
Summary: Completed. Time Compressions over and things are starting to settle down for the Zell and the gang. When an injured and repentant Seifer stumbles into town it upsets everything forcing everyone to deal with their problems. Slash SeiferZell
1. The beginning

So this is slash. Seifer/Zell and it might be a little violent latter on… I've only a sketchy idea of what's happening. Suggestions are very very welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and unfortunately I never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer let the stinging rain water batter against his skin and wash away his feeling. As his body slowly numbed, his mind shut down and the vengeful voices diminished one by one. The accusations of betrayal, the cries for lost loved ones, and the constant reminder of every single mistake he made slowly faded out and only the rushing wind was left in it's wake.

The last voice her heard before slipping into darkness was one he recognized from the years they shared at the Garden. A voice that matched a tattooed face and battle hardened body. A voice that always asked the same question. Why?

================================================================

The streets of Balamb lay deserted as the rain washed down the pavement in small waves imitating the soothing ocean patterns. The wind shook the trees and the leaves glistened in the lamp light. A soft sighing sound traveled through the alleys and gently shook the windows of the small houses.

Zell was completely oblivious to this as he walked, wind battering him in his trudge onward. It was just his luck that the day he decided to visit home was the worst storm of the year. As he approached his house he was surprised to find the door wide open the light spilling into the street. Running to the entrance he heard the shout of raised voices and saw his mother back into the light directing two men who where carrying someone.

Stepping aside to let them pass he gasped as he recognized the individual handing between them. Seifer's gray coat dragged across the ground and his blond hair was tousled, running down to the center of his back.

Zell walked in behind them and closed the door. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Not only was his worst enemy unconscious and on his couch, but his mother was rushing around the house grabbing blankets, thermometers, and whatever else she needed. An hour later his mother finally settled down and Zell still remained at the door, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Ms. Dinct finally noticed him in the room and smiled lovingly at her son. "Welcome home." Zell smiled back hesitantly and glanced at the two men still in the house as if for explanation.

Mrs. Dinct nearly leapt from the chair and grabbed the first man's hands between hers. "Thanks Duncan, I forgot all about you for a moment. Sorry."

Duncan nodded slightly, "No problem. I'm always happy to help anyone regardless of what they've done in the past. Remember that my door is always open if you need some help here."

Mrs. Dinct hugged both the mean and ushered them past Zell, expressing her thanks the whole time. Closing the door she turned and rested against it for a second.

"So it looks like you've had an eventful night." Zell toed the carpet as he glanced between his mother and the blond on the couch, his raised eyebrows an obvious question.

His mother walked around the couch and put her hand against Seifer's forehead. His body had been shaking uncontrollably and he still continued to shiver under all the blankets and hot pads.

"Yeah, I found him in the streets. The hospital refused to accept him because he's the Sorceress's Knight. Can you believe that?"

"Yes."

"What?: Mrs. Dinct's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I said yes. He's killed quite a lot of people and it's not like they're going to forget it so quickly. It's only been 6 months since we've all returned and this is the first sign anyone's seen of him." Zell stood his ground against his mother's piercing glare and fought to keep his firm resolve. Mrs. Dinct had years of experience in glaring and most people buckled under quickly.

"Just because he's made some mistakes in life doesn't mean that he's a bad person. You should never ever just allow someone to die when there's something you can do about it and you know that." Mrs. Dinct had changed tactics to reprimanding, one she knew would work.

Zell nodded sheepishly, "I guess your right, but it doesn't look like he's getting too much better. He's still shaking after all."

Mrs. Dinct smiled deviously and walked around the couch to grab his arms. "That dear son is where your going to help me out. You are going to strip down to your boxers and haul him up to your bed. The bed your going to share."

Zell's mouth fell open shocked an he shook his head negatively while trying to dislodge his mother's death grip. "N… no.." Stuttering he fell backwards over the chair and landed on the floor. Sure Seifer needed to be warmed up but not necessarily with his body heat.

"Do you want any hotdogs this weekend or not?" Now that was just playing dirty. His mother knew his weaknesses and had all the power to exploit them. Next she'd move on to renovating his room like she wanted it and that was just the beginning.

Zell stood up and brushed himself off indignantly, "Fine, but if I never live this down it's all your fault." Without another word he hauled the surprising light but still bulky Seifer off of the couch.

Stumbling slightly he made his way slowly up the stairs and won the familiar hallways to his room. Upon opening the door Zell was unsurprised to find it the same as he always left it, dust free and sparsely decorated.

The perfectly made bed sunk with their weight as he settled them down and Seifer fell back, his body completely limp and unresponsive. Sighing Zell began the arduous work of getting them ready for bed.

As more and more of Seifer's skin was revealed Zell's increasing disgust was getting the better of him. Scar tissue was one of the most prominent features of the taller blond's skin. The once tan, unblemished skin was now covered in glossy, hard scars that ran over most of his body.

Zell shook his head as he finished undressing them both and crawled under the covers. "What's happened to you Seifer?" Seifer's unresponsive body gave him no indication as he slipped into an uneasy sleep, one arm wrapped around the body beside him.

================================================================

Hands. Voices. Warm thick rain. Those were the sensations that ran over Seifer's body as he awoke. The red rain that splattered against his skin made him recoil and shuffle backwards looking for some sort of cover. The constantly accusing voices came from every direction, seemingly endless.

"No not my son!"

"BASTARD!"

"Death to the Sorceress Knight!"

Invisible hands clawed at his skin mercilessly and he could stop them. Seifer scurried to his feet and ran from the clearing he had been in, looking for solace in whatever he could find. The next voice however was not a welcome one. It was one that had coerced and threatened him to get what it wanted. It was the voice of the Sorceress.

"Don't run my little pet. Embrace your past and it's experiences. Let the power you gained from helping me kill all those people make you stronger. We have created a great masterpiece together."

Suddenly the ground stopped and Seifer fell forward into a pool of warm liquid. A coppery taste invaded his mouth as he struggled to surface and get out of what he knew must be pool of blood. As soon as he the surface however he wished he could sink back below. The walls on two sides of the pool were covered in bodies of the dead, young and old alike.

"It's our masterpiece my Knight. We have such as great eye for art do we not? But it isn't complete yet my dear. There's one more person who needs to be on this wall. The one person that can hurt you and make you weak. We don't want that now do we?"

A bolt of lighting hit the ground in front of him and Hyperion appeared before him. Picking up his beloved blade he examined it. It had been quite some time since he had held it and was able to wield it so effortlessly.

"Why? Why? Why?…" A voice he recognized asked him the one question he couldn't answer. Spinning Seifer confronted the lithe blond behind him.

"See that beautiful face. It is that beauty that entraps you and makes you weak. Kill him and add him to the rest."

His arm rose over his head on it's own volition and Seifer could do nothing to stop it. He could only watch as his weapon came down in a deadly arc.

And suddenly he found his voice, unable to watch as Zell died, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

================================================================

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Seifer shot up straight in bed, his shout reverberating and the walls and his sudden movement causing Zell to fly off the bed. Sitting up the small blond rubbed his head looked up at the shaking Seifer.

"Seifer are you ok?" He crawled back onto the bed and put a soothing hand on the other's shoulder.

Seifer's head snapped to him and the taller blond froze to the spot. "Your alive!" And suddenly Zell found himself crushed against a well muscled chest and his breathing restricted. "I can't believer your alive. I thought she had gotten you too. That means the others must be alive to." Seifer was rambling now and Zell was turning purple.

Zell pinched the Seifer's arm hard and Seifer immediately let go. Blinking he looked at Zell for a moment before jumping from the bed. His skin was exposed to another person's view and that wasn't supposed to happen. His repentance was supposed to be a secret between him and the families of the people he'd killed. Unable to find his clothing he spun towards the blond on the bed and hissed, "Where are my clothes."

"In the garbage. You have nothing to wear until my mother goes shopping tomorrow. Now get your soggy ass over hear so you don't die of pneumonia." Zell was pissed as it was that he had to share a bed with the other blond and had been pushed out of bed. He really didn't need a freaked out Seifer at the moment.

"I want my clothes. Now!" Seifer shouted the last part a fire in his eyes. Zell must have been so disgusted with him when he saw what had happened to him. He'd never be able to look the other in the eye.

"Seifer come here, it's alright." Zell patted the bed next to him but Seifer refused to budge from his spot. Standing the small blond walked over and surprised them both when he slid his arms around Seifer's torso.

"Is this about the scars?" Seifer held his silence unable to tell him that he didn't want the other to be disgusted with him. He was disgusted with himself so Zell should have been doubly so.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it but come lie down and go to sleep. Your sick and if you get any sicker we won't be able to take care of you." Zell pulled lightly still unable to move the brick wall called Seifer.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Zell looked up at him confused, still attempting to pull Seifer towards the bed and out of the cold air.

"Why do you care? Why are you taking care of me?" Seifer was genuinely confused. He'd made a lot of people's lives hell and Zell was one of them. Most people don't care for their enemies.

Zell let him go and sat on the end of the bed. He didn't really know why he cared now. It must have been his mother's insistence on his helping other people. "Well because you needed help. And my mother has instilled this feeling of responsibility to help others."

Zell stood back up and grabbed Seifer's arm, "You need to get better now too. Then we can figure out what to do with you then." Zell offered Seifer a small smile and pulled his arm to make him follow him.

Seifer nodded and followed the other blond back to the bed. He'd need his strength in order to make a run for it. Lying down he put his back towards Zell and almost fell asleep instantly. An opportunity to rest up before he continued his trek was just what he needed.

================================================================

"Oh isn't that so cute!" A high pitched voice pierced the morning stillness and woke the two blonds from sleep.

Seifer pulled his head up and almost gasped in shock. While he was asleep he had rolled over and wrapped his arm around Zell resulting in them spooning. Jumping apart he nearly fell from the bed and ended up hanging upside down looking at a bubbly Selphie and a smirking cowboy.

Covering himself with a sheet he stood up. He didn't really know the girl or the cowboy, what was his name again, but he was definitely startled.

Zell sat up groggily and squeaked, "Selphie! Irvine! What are you doing here?"

Selphie and Irvine both went quiet when they realized who was standing before them in a sheet. It wasn't everyday that you caught one of your friends half naked in bed with the former Sorceress Knight.

Selphie shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking at Seifer again her eyes became wide. "Your alive?!" That was all she said before talking the tall blond and throwing Zell off of his bed once again.

Seifer hit the bed and lost his breath. To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. Not only had Zell saved his life the night before but Selphie was so excited to see him alive.

Irvine stepped around to the side to look down at the fuming Zell, "Umm… hi." Zell hopped to his feet and disappeared into the closet.

Meanwhile Seifer was trying to get out of Selphie's crushing hug before he passed out from lack of air. He'd just gotten to Balamb and already he was half dead.

"Selphie hun. Your gonna kill him." Irvine smiled down at the both of them relieved to see his girlfriend so happy again. The war had had a strong impact on her and Seifer's disappearance had only added to the mess.

Selphie let him go and beamed down at him. "I've been wondering what happened to you for the longest time. I was beginning to expect the worst." She climbed off of him and sat on the bed next to him. "Are you naked under that sheet? And what where you doing in bed with Zell?"

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "Your Zell's secret lover and he hasn't been telling us that he meets up with you here."

Seifer looked at her like she was crazy for a second before bursting out laughing. "Me… and Zell… lovers…"

Selphie smiled and Zell chose that moment to emerge from his closet fully clothed. Blinking owlishly at them all he gave Selphie a confused look. "What did I miss."

Seifer stopped his laughter long enough to explain. "Chicken. She actually proposed that me and you are lovers." And he dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Zell looked at Seifer never having seen him laugh before and so freely at that. Then catching the nickname he became indignant. "Don't call me Chicken."

Seifer sat up abruptly. He had been so happy that they had actually accepted him that he'd let his guard down. He had to remember that he wouldn't be staying here long so he couldn't get attached. "Could I get some clothes now Chicken."

Zell noted the sudden change in attitude and walked towards the door. "I'll see if my mom's got anything for you yet." He disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

Irvine noted the change as well and his eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with this Seifer. He wasn't his usual arrogant self that they'd told him about and he was being extremely guarded. Irvine knew that being the Sorceress Knight he must have been on the run. People probably wanted him dead and judging from the scar they'd seen on his shoulder people had probably tried.

"So Seifer what have you been doing with yourself?"

It was a simple enough question with a complicated answer. He couldn't tell them that everyone who he'd killed he'd kept their names and know he was letting the get revenge. Being beaten and stabbed was not good for your health and was not something you told other people about.

So he opted for the simple answer. "Nothing."

Zell, with his great timing, entered then, clothes draped over his arm. "My mother got you some clothes in your size and has breakfast on the table. Lets all go have some."

Tossing the clothes to Seifer he led the others out the room knowing that Seifer would want some privacy.

"So Zell how did Seifer end up naked in your bed?" Selphie smiled at him seemingly innocent.

"Well he wasn't fully naked and I'll tell you over breakfast." Zell sat at the table telling them of his interesting night, leaving out the details he knew Seifer would want to be secret.

================================================================

"And then I woke up and you were there." Zell finished his narrative and Seifer walked down the stairs to join them at the table. He arrogant swagger and cocky smirk were back on his face and he didn't bother to say anything as he sat at the table.

The meal was just starting to become uncomfortable when a rock smashed through the window. Zell ran to the door and flung it open stopping suddenly when he got a glimpse of the hundreds of people outside holding guns and various other weapons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it started out a little slow but hey it's exposition and stuff. Hopefully it'll pick up soon.

Please o please R&R. Even flames cus they're reviews too. And criticism and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Troubled Minds

Sorry for the long delay but hey school and life have sucked. But now that school's out for the summer I'll be able to update much more frequently. I hope. The fact that I read and edited this chapter a lot more then the last is also a factor.

Anyway thanks to all my reviewers.

Angel Reid: Thanks and I absolutely love your HP fanfic This is Life.

Nom de plum: Wish I coulda gotten this out earlier for ya but here it is. And thanks.

Renn: Stop you're making me blush. I love your HP fanfic too but it went on hiatus :(. (I really like HP can you tell?)

R: Thanks for the compliment. And I'm even more perverted irl then I'll ever be in this story… maybe. (shifty eyes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and unfortunately I never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Troubled Minds

Zell blinked and shook his head, making sure that he was really seeing the multitudes of people standing in front of his house. Zell knew that Seifer was hated by many but he didn't know that this many people in Balamb felt so strongly.

An elderly man with a crooked nose stepped forward and adjusted his tweed jacket. Pushing his glasses further up his nose he looked Zell in the eye for a moment before presenting him with a folded piece of paper.

"This is the signature of all the people in Balamb who wish to get rid of the Sorceress Knight. If you do not comply and allow us to remove the offender then we will forced to take action and remove him by any means possible. Anyone aiding in the protection of the offender will also be taken into custody. Do you comply to our demands?"

Zell blinked a few times taking this all in and then let loose a growl. Pulling back his fist he let if fly and felt satisfied as he heard the man's glasses breaking. "Fuck you." With that he flung the door shut and turned to face the rest of them.

"So what are we going to do?" Selphie hopped nervously from one foot to another while glancing at the door.

"I'm going to go out there and turn myself in." Seifer moved to go past Zell and was blocked by Zell's arm.

"I don't think so. Turn the fuck around and walk." Zell glared up at the other blond.

"I'm going out that door whether you want me to or not Chicken."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't thank so." Suddenly Zell's hand flew from the wall and struck Seifer in the neck and the tall blond fell to the floor unconscious. "You guys ready to get out of hear?"

"How they're all out there and there is no way we'll be able to get through them." Selphie was still bouncing around, a combination of anticipation and nervousness in her voice.

"Do you really think we don't have an emergency exit here. Follow me." Zell hoisted the unconscious Siefer into his arms and navigated his way to the back of the house where his mother was waiting with the floor hatch already open.

"When you get to the end just remember it's in the forest and you'll need to run to the Garden. I'll take care of things here." Hugging her son she ushered the other two into the hole. "Now you come back safe when things have died down and tell me how things are going got it."

Zell nodded as he lowered Siefer into the tunnel and then smiled up at his mom. "You know me. I'm a trouble maker. I'll be back and I'll bring you something for all the trouble." He then slipped into the tunnel himself and his mother closed the hatch putting them in darkness.

Hitching Siefer a bit higher in his arms Zell sighed, "Well lets get a move on. We've got a bit of a roundabout trek to the Garden." Zell led the way down the passage silently praying his mother was alright.

===============================================================

Irvine pushed aside the wooden hatch that was the exit and nearly shouted for joy when the sunlight hit him. Being inside a dark winding cave for what he could only guess to be hours was not something he wished to repeat.

They climbed from the hole and Zell put Seifer on the ground to give his weary arms a rest. That was a mistake as seconds later he was on the ground, the taller blond's hand around his neck.

With a low snarl Seifer bent down to his ear level and whispered. "If you ever do that again I'll fucking…"

"You'll fucking what? Kill me. I don't think so Seifer. You're constantly on the run and if you kill me the entire Balamb Garden will be after you and you can't afford it. Now get off." With that the small blond pushed his attacker off of him hopped to his feet.

"Are you two finished? Cus if you are we've got to get to Garden, preferably before sunset." Irvine was in a hurry. For all they knew there was a huge mob on there tails and they were busy fighting.

"Let's go." Seifer spun around and began storming towards the large Garden not too far away, the others following.

They were nearing the end of the forest when it started. A low humming noise assaulted Seifer's ears and slowly grew with intensity. It wasn't until he could make out a few words that he knew the voices had returned. He needed an emotion, happiness or anger or anything to fight the growing numbness inside.

"DAmn y…" A flash of a dying man's face and name.

"DIE!" Followed by a flash of three people's dead bodies and each of their names. The images continued, Seifer barely able to continue walking. And then the worst voice with the worst images came.

"Turn it all the way up." A flash of the Sorceress as she instructed him to torture people. Her voice and face pervaded their way into his mind making the real world indistinguishable from the world of his warped mind.

He fell to his knees and suddenly Zell's face popped into his mind. It was a picture he'd been shown every night in torture, a picture the Sorceress badly wanted to make reality. He stood there blood covering half his face offering Seifer the Hyperion as if inviting death. "His beauty would complete all our hard work. It is our masterpiece you must finish it."

The words looped in his head and then the dream Zell gave his line, "Why?" And the world faded back to reality.

"Seifer are you okay? Seifer!" Selphie and Zell where kneeling in front of him and shouting his name trying to bring him back from where he'd gone.

Seifer's head snapped up and he pushed them away. Stumbling he ran blindly through the trees needing to gather his strength now that he'd shown them weakness. Being weak got you killed and he needed to live just a little bit longer. He refused to end up in hell with that woman so his repentance needed to be completed.

He saw the break in the trees and ran for it hoping to make it out in the open. Just as he thought he'd made it a body threw itself into him and he crashed to the ground. Wrestling blindly with his attacker Seifer spun them around pinning the other's arm to the ground. Suddenly he was flipped over on his back and Zell, his attacker, straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head.

"What's wrong with you Seifer?" Zell looked down at the man below him but his gaze wasn't returned. The taller blond was staring through him, eyes unfocused and mouth in a thin line. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what the problem is."

That's when Seifer's eyes met his and Zell was unable to tell what was in them. "I don't want your help."

Those words stung both of them in different ways. Zell didn't understand the feelings that were running through him because of this new vulnerable Seifer. Feelings of compassion and caring were things he reserved for people he knew well and yet Seifer had always been able to extract some sort of emotion from him.

"Fine then. At least come with us to Garden and see the rest of the old gang."

"Why?" Seifer really had no intention of going to Garden if he could help it. He'd caused a lot of hell and would probably get an even worse reception then the people of Balmb had wished to give him.

"Because it'll help Selphie a lot with her problems." And as if that were the only explanation needed Zell stood up and began walking back towards the Garden.

Seifer looked at freedom but a few feet away and then at the retreating back of the lithe blond. Climbing to his feet he followed, praying that he was making the right decision.

===============================================================

True silence is almost impossible to achieve but when it is achieved it is possibly the worst experience anyone can ever have. It weighs down on everyone in the room and seems to penetrate your skin and run through your veins. But that was what had happened as soon as Seifer had walked into the conference room in order to surprise Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa.

They were sure as hell surprised.

And it was still silent. How long could a room really stay completely silent, they should have been yelling or something by now.

Rinoa suddenly stood from her seat and walked across the room. "You're alive?" Seifer nodded unsure what to say and she threw her arms around him. Another warm reception, he really wasn't prepared for all this acceptance.

Quistis maintained her stunned silence and finally someone gave him a greeting he was expecting. Squall still remained silent but the look Squall was giving him told Seifer he was clearly not welcome.

"We'd all assumed you were dead and gave up on finding you. Where have you been all this time?" Rinoa was crying because she was so happy to see him.

"I've been traveling that's all." He wrapped a comforting arm around her and allowed a small smile for reassurance.

Quistis walked over, grabbed Rinoa and Zell and disappeared out the door. Stopping outside she took a moment to compose herself before turning on Zell her authoritarian personality in overdrive. "Why is he here and where did you find him?"

Zell was pissed. Sure seeing Seifer was unexpected but even he was nicer then they were being. When the tall blond was awake at least. "We were chased out of Balamb because my mother was taking care of him. She found him in the streets unconscious and the hospital refused to help him."

"I wouldn't either." The blonde woman replied with a look of approval for the hospital staff.

Zell looked at her with disdain, "And you wonder why Squall favors Rinoa over you. She's not a heartless bitch." Zell turned around and walked back into the room leaving Rinoa and Quistis to absorb his words.

"I'm still not going to shift people around just so he can stay here and hide." Squall had broken his silence but his glare was still directed at Seifer. Obviously they had told him and were trying to get Seifer a room.

"But he…" Selphie wanted to plead her case but she was interrupted yet again by Squall.

"I said no and that's final."

"It's okay Selphie. I'm not wanted here and I can just keep traveling." Seifer wanted to get out of there before it got heated.

Zell glanced at Seifer and remembered the scars running all over his body. If all this "traveling" resulted in that then Zell wasn't letting him leave. "He'll stay with me."

Squall gave him a confused look, "What do you mean he'll stay with you."

"I mean I have a fold out couch in my room so he can stay with me."

"I can't allow him in Garden on the basis that he could cause trouble or be working with someone in order to harm the people residing here."

"That's bullshit!" Zell slammed a fist into the wall and plaster rained down on them. "Everyone wants him dead, including you."

Everyone went silent now that he'd said what everyone had been thinking.

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'm going to tell you to get the fuck off your high horse and then I'll leave Garden."

"You'll be seen as a traitor and I'll have to send some SeeD's after you." Squall was in a seat of power now and his thoughts were, what he said went.

"Then you'll have to include us in the traitor category." Irvine and Selphie stepped forward to show their support for the blonds.

Being outnumbered was not something Squall was used to. Usually everyone agreed to what he said because he was the leader. He glanced at Seifer, who hadn't offered a word in his defense the entire time, and made up his mind. "Fine he can stay but he's to have an escort at all times and he can't leave the Garden."

Zell was pissed but still nodded. The others filed out in front of him and Quistis and Rinoa came back in. Before Zell let the door shut he smirked at Quistis, "I guess that isn't really the reason he favors her cus he's just as heartless as you." Stepping back the door slid shut and Zell turned to follow the other's to the elevator. Zell was going to keep it up until their attitudes changed, no matter how much it pissed them off.

===============================================================

"And last but not least, this is the bathroom." Zell concluded his tour of his small apartment like room. Seifer hadn't said more then a few words since they had arrived in Garden and Zell was a little worried. It was like a completely new person had taken Seifer's body and became moody and insecure. The Sorceress had done a number on him.

"So you'll be sleeping in my bed and I'll be using the fold out couch okay?"

"Oh no I couldn't." Seifer was being meek, and kind, and damn near infuriating.

"You'll be using my bed and that's that. I'm going to call my mother and see how things go and if we can't get you some more clothes." With that Zell went and sat on the couch making phone calls.

Seifer made his way into his new bedroom and sat on the bed. Pulling the pen and paper off the side table Seifer wrote down six names. Only six more people and his repentance would be complete. He was really grateful for all the help that Zell had been giving him but he needed to leave and soon. Glancing at the open door Seifer sighed, his life had gone to hell and he had only himself to blame for it. He'd been blinded by the promise of power and he'd fallen just as quickly as he'd rose and now he was a mess. Putting the piece of paper in his pocket he stood. A nice shower is what he needed right now.

Zell hung up the phone and laid his head back against the couch. His mother was alright and she'd be up at the Garden in a couple days. The shower started and Zell glanced at the door, he had a roommate again, something he said he'd never do again after Ralhn had lived there.

Zell picked himself off the couch and wandered over to the small kitchen, a celebratory dinner was in order. Opening the cupboard he found only instant ramen. Oh the life of a lonely bachelor. Pulling out a few packages he put some water on to boil, definitely not a celebratory dinner.

The shower stopped a few minutes later as Zell was cooking the ramen. He'd be sharing his room again and it made him nervous, the last roommate he'd had turned out to be into bondage and had tried to get Zell into it too. The very thought of leather made him shiver in apprehension. From what Zell had seen so far his new roommate seemed to be clinically insane. He really knew how to pick them.

Zell set out the bowls just as Seifer left the bathroom. "To celebrate the reunion of the Orphanage gang I thought we'd have some dinner."

Seifer grunted and looked at their dinner. "Only you, Chicken, would celebrate with ramen." Sitting down he pulled a bowl towards himself.

"Don't call me that!" Zell huffed and sat down grabbing his own bowl. The meal was eaten in a tense silence, both of them unsure what to say.

Seifer finished and looked at the blond a moment. "Who is that guy in the picture in your room?"

Zell glanced up glad he hadn't been eating his ramen. He'd forgotten about that picture and he really didn't want to talk about it, especially with Seifer. "Family friend." Standing he reached to take Seifer's bowl.

Grabbing Zell's hand Seifer stood as well. "I'll take care of these." Zell nodded and handed him both bowls. He had made it through an entire day without incident when in typical Zell fashion he tripped over the chair leg and sent them both to the ground.

Zell blinked at the blond above him and rubbed the side of his leg. "You think you could get off of me?"

Seifer didn't hear him, however, as his thought's were spinning through his head. Before he had a chance to sort them out his body took over and his lips met with Zell's in a bruising kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell has pictures of mysterious people in his room. Zell at odds with some of his closest friends and Seifer kissing him. And the fact that Seifer is kinda crazy. It's interesting. Right?

Next chapter should have Zell and Seifer asking themselves some important questions. The revelation of just who that guy in the picture is… It's not that hard to figure out really. And a first meeting with a really weird OC of mine mentioned above, Ralhn. And he really is odd…

Anyways please review and sorry again for the delay.


	3. Revelations

Curses I did it again. But to be sure I don't do it again I'm already half way through the next chapter cus I worked all day today. Hopefully I can get it out by the end of the week.

Anyway I'm raising this to R because in this chapter I'm starting to talk about suicide and such which I may go into a bit more later on. But really it's just to be safe.

Thanks for all the new reviews from all the people who enjoy this and to the people who read this without reviewing too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy but I really wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Revelations

Zell's eyes shot open in surprise. Someone was kissing him on his dining room floor. And not just any someone. Seifer Almasy was kissing him on his dining room floor.

For a second Zell's mind went into shock. What the hell did Seifer think he was doing. You certainly aren't supposed to crush the person you torment for years against the floor and give them a passionate kiss. Or was this his new way of saying thank you.

Un fucking likely. Using an elbow for leverage Zell pivoted and Seifer fell sideways his look of surprise now mirroring Zell's.

"Shit!" That was Seifer's only explanation as he scrambled upright and bolted out the door.

Zell watched unable to move as he processed what just happened. His week was just getting better and better.

Standing Zell walked to the door and looked out only to find that no one was out there. Wherever Seifer had gone he couldn't leave the Garden so he'd be back soon. Leaving the door unlocked Zell wandered back to his bedroom and picked up the picture that Seifer had mentioned earlier. He had really meant to put it away but the picture made him smile.

"I'm really not ready to go through this again Vigil. Especially not with him." Zell fell back on his bed and held the picture above his head, examining the figure in the frame. Vigil lay lazily against a tree, his short black hair being slightly ruffled in the wind and his brown eye's half lidded. His grin spread across his entire face illuminating the entire picture all the more. Sighing Zell pulled the picture to his chest and closed his eyes. "Definitely not with him."

Zell then laughed lightly and pulled the picture back out to arm's length. "Hehe. I'm talking to your picture again. I'm going crazy this time I just know it. I actually have Seifer Almasy staying with me. You'd laugh if you saw us now. He's much more timid and concerned about other people. He's much more likeable really."

Zell was interrupted by the opening of his bedroom door. Turning and expecting to see Seifer he got a nasty surprise when he met face to face with Ralhn, his old roommate.

"Zelly how are you? The door was unlocked and I just had to come in." Ralhn stood smiling a black briefcase hanging from his left hand as his right smoothed back his wild red hair. Zell admitted to himself for the thousandth time that the man before him was very attractive, but to bad he was also a few cards short of a Triple Triad deck.

Smiling warily Zell sat up straight and put the picture of Vigil on the bedside table. "Hi Ralhn. I'm fine thank you. How have you been holding up." Standing Zell moved away from the bed eyeing the briefcase in the other man's hand. That was a very dangerous briefcase and the thought of it's contents made Zell want to run for the nearest exit. Which was exactly what he was trying to do.

Ralhn casually sidestepped to stand in front of the door, his smile never faltering. "Why Zell I've been just wonderful. My new business is taking off and I'm just rolling in the money."

Still smiling his hands unclasped the briefcase and he began to search inside.

Meanwhile Zell eyed the bathroom door. If he could make it in there he'd probably be safe. Probably.

"I'm glad that prostitution is suiting you well." As soon as it was out of his mouth Zell new it was a mistake. You should never anger a crazy person.

Rahln's head snapped up, his face no longer as amicable as before. "What?" he hissed and suddenly he sprung forward. Zell's battle hardened skills allowed him to flip his attacker and handcuff him to the leg post of the bed in one move.

Now that he was safe from a psycho attack he backed up and looked at the open briefcase.

"You know that trying to tie me up and force me to have sex is rape right?"

Ralhn blinked up at him from his position on the floor and nodded. "Yes."

"You know you have a serious problem, right?"

"Yes"

"Okay just wondering." Shifting the briefcase farther away from the crazy individual on the floor Zell spotted an odd item amongst all the whips and other really weird devices. "Why do you have a rubber chicken in there?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked because…"

Zell promptly cut him off, "Never mind I don't want to know." Zell left his room and picked up the phone calling the medical office. "I'm calling the doctor to come pick you up."

"Hello Doctor Kodowaki's office how may I be of help?" The doctor's chipper voice floated over the line and Zell mentally sighed.

"Hi Doctor it's just that… God damn Ralhn how did you manage to get out of those handcuffs?"

Ralhn stood in the doorway swinging the pair of handcuffs with a grin on his face. "I kept the key under my tongue this time in case my plan failed like last time."

"I see. Well the doctor's sending someone down." Zell opened the door wishing the aide would get there faster.

"But we haven't even got to the fun part yet." Ralhn leapt forward again and Zell dropped

the phone in order to flip him over his head resulting in a resounding crash.

"You made me break my table!"

"It's just a table."

"My mom gave me that table for my birthday awhile back."

"She'll get you a new one."

"It was hand crafted and one of a kind." Zell was ready to launch himself at Ralhn when a nervous aide walked through the door.

"Mr. Ralhn I'd appreciate it if you'd follow me to Dr. Kodowaki's office. Otherwise I'll have to call for the restraints again." The girl walked timidly into the room and collected Ralhn's briefcase.

Ralhn stood up from the wrecked table and pouted at Zell. "I guess I get to go to another counseling session. They really don't help but it's fun to mess with the doctor's mind. I'll be back Zelly." Ralhn then proceeded to leave the room as if he were floating on air.

The aide smiled timidly at him and bowed. "I really don't know how he got out again. He's not allowed to leave his room normally but Aura thought he needed a little time out and it got a little crazy. It won't happen again. I hope."

Zell thanked her and ushered her from his room promptly locking the door behind her.

Sighing he walked back to his room and fell onto his bed grabbing the picture of Vigil.

"I just have the best of luck don't I?" Zell pulled the picture close to his body and curled up into a ball on the bed. He had a lot of questions and no answers. Why were Squall and Quistis still weird around him? Why was he helping Seifer? And why couldn't he get the other blond out of his head.

Zell smirked slightly as he remembered one of Vigil's favorite sayings. _'With people you were always taking a leap of faith and having no clue where you landed, because there were no visible lines between love and hate.'_

================================================================

Seifer had been sitting in the same corner of the dorm hallways for the longest time. The Sorceress had made a few visits already but her voice had stopped at least an hour ago. His own feelings on his screw up and his own insults were still pouring over him though.

'You're stupid. Just waltz in there insult him after he's been helping you out and then kiss him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' He was going to add a few more stupids and other insults when a body suddenly landed in his lap.

Selphie smiled sweetly up at him and fluttered her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Selphie's smile only widened and she tilted her head. "Is this a lovers spat?"

Seifer blinked a few times and then shook his head. She really did stay set on something once she believed it was true. "Not quite."

"Then why are you sitting out here in the hall looking all rejected."

"Won't your boyfriend get jealous or upset if he sees you sitting in my lap?"

"No and don't change the subject."

Seifer sighed. He wouldn't be getting out of this any time soon unless he just told her the truth. "I kissed Zell," he mumbled.

The look on Selphie's face was so full of joy that he was kind of afraid. "I was right!" She lept up from his lap and dragged him up to his feet with her. _'When did she get strong enough to drag people to their feet?' _He'd have to think about that later because as soon as he was up he was being dragged by a running Selphie down the hallway.

Bursting through a door farther down the hall she shouted, "Irvine I was right!"

Seifer stumbled in behind her and caught sight of a bewildered cowboy. "Right about what? And why did you drag Seifer in here?"

"Seifer's in love with Zell! I told you didn't I?" Seifer blushed at the comment and was slightly awed that Selphie had figured it out.

"Yes you did. But that still doesn't explain why you dragged him in here. Your not thinking about taping them like you tried on Nida and Tel are you?" Irvine brandished his turner in a reprimanding way and Selphie looked slightly guilty.

"Well I was but that's for later. And you had no objections when I taped those two girls together. I think it's cute."

"You think every couple is cute. If Rinoa paired off with her dog you'd make a tape of them. That whole row is full of different couples."

Seifer was confused to say the least. Was Selphie some sort of crazy voyeur who taped different people having sex. "What are you talking about?"

Surprised at their sudden interruption Selphie turned around. "Oh those are just my tapes. Whenever I see a cute couple I tape them for a day."

"You stalk them for a full day and tape them."

"Well I wouldn't say stalking. It's more of following inconspicuously." She smiled sweetly as if trying to back up her less then innocent comment.

"Yeah and with Nida and Tel she tried taping them in their room," Irvine said a small frown on his face.

Selphie, deciding that this conversation was just freaking Seifer out, steered the conversation in a different direction. "He kissed Zell and ran away."

Irvine looked over at the now flustered blond and quirked an eyebrow. "You ran out on him?"

"Well yeah I kissed him for no apparent reason and he hates me and…" Selphie cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Do you really think he hates you after everything he's done for you?"

Seifer pondered the question for a moment. Zell helped him when they found him outside and opened up his apartment so he could use it. "I guess not. But I still don't know if he even likes guys."

"He does," Irvine said nonchalantly turning back to his program on T.V.

"How do you now?"

Selphie smirked slightly and motioned for him to sit down. "This is going to take a while and going to be a bit hard for you to hear."

Seifer nodded and sat down hesitantly. "I'm ready"

"Zell was always throwing himself at the ladies when I first met him. So needless to say what happened certainly shocked me." Selphie giggled slightly and shook her head at her memories. "At the SeeD ball he threw himself in front of this one girl and told her that if she wouldn't dance with him he'd jump off the balcony. Needless to say he got a glass of champagne in the face."

"Well we did go a lot of places together and I got to know him better. He helped in trying stop the missiles that were sent at the Gardens and saved my life quite a few times. When we finally did make it to Balamb again after the whole missile incedent it was in Fishman's Horizon. We had a concert that I really threw together and Zell was on guitar. He captured a lot of attention from the females and males in the crowd and he decided to make his move on a girl. He'd had a crush on the library girl for a while and from what everyone else gathered she liked him too. When he asked her out on a date however she brushed him off. And that's when he met Vigil.

"Vigil was the sweetest guy I've ever met and he quickly became Zell's best friend who he confided in constantly. The night they shared their first kiss I was the one who found Zell and brought him back to mine and Rinoa's room. He was confused and a little afraid of his feelings for the other man and he didn't know what to do. So he poured his heart out to us two girls and we supported him."

"So Zell kinda did what I just did?" Seifer interrupted.

"Yeah but it was different though. He ran out because he was insecure about his own feeling but you ran out because you were insecure about Zell's feelings." Selphie patted his leg and offered a comforting smile.

"Okay continue."

"Well they had a few weeks off and on to explore their relationship and they took full advantage. Rinoa and I were constantly covering for them with the group and it worked well. Well in the end they both had duties to do and parted ways." At this point Selphie was dabbing at her eyes and the cowboy didn't look to good either.

"When he arrived back after Ultimecia was defeated Zell searched for him for about a week and when he got no results he went to Vigil's family. They told Zell that he died in the line of duty and Zell was crushed."

"Wow." Was all Seifer could muster. He didn't know that Zell had been through so much and probably wasn't even ready to feel anything for anyone else yet.

Selphie nodded, "Yeah. And on top of that when he got back and told everyone Quistis nearly freaked out and Squall pretty much stopped talking to him. They are the only two who aren't behind him. Even his mom supports him. It sucks when two of your close friends can just distance themselves that easily."

"So that was what that scene in the office was about."

Irvine nodded and smirked. "He sure got those two. I feel kinda bad saying this but they deserved it."

Seifer sighed and rested his head in his hands, absorbing everything Selphie had told him. Ultimecia had affected everyone in some way and in Zell's case it had it had completely torn a piece of him away.

"Your thinking about the war aren't you?" The cowboy posed it as a question but he knew for a fact what the other man was thinking.

"Yeah."

"It got to us all in different ways. Some worse then others." Irvine pulled Selphie close to him and thought about her problems from the war.

"I know what it is to hurt." Selphie whispered. "For the longest time I couldn't get the faces of the people I killed out of my mind. Images from when they died would constantly creep up when I was awake and in my dreams. When the war was happening I didn't really have a lot of chances to think about what I was doing. But when the war was over all the images that I had subconsciously been storing popped back up and I couldn't stop the voices for the longest time."

Seifer inwardly cringed at how close it was to his problems. "What did you do?"

"Me." She paused for a moment remembering. "Well my first solution was to find a way to drown them out. I did everything from exhausting myself to the point where I couldn't stay awake to using multiple drugs. It was all very unhealthy and could have resulted in my death. Which was my second solution"

Tears began to run down Selphie's face and she clung the cowboy next to her. "The only solution though was to face it and accept it. But I couldn't have done it without Irvine."

Irvine kissed her and held her close. "It was rough but we got through it together and I'd go through it again to keep her with me forever."

Seifer smiled crookedly but was still confused. "So how did Vigil die?"

Selphie and Irvine shared a look and Irvine swallowed nervously. Looking anywhere but at Seifer he answered, "You killed him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of this chapter. It took a different swing then what I was expecting but I think it turned out good.

If you read this please drop a review.


	4. Confrontation

Hi again. I assure you that you all have my deepest apologies. I'm really bad at updating incase you all haven't noticed and I'm trying to do better. Attaches electric nodes Now whenever I don't update for a while they will repeatedly shock me and remind me…

I hope this new chapter will breath life into my readers (especially the dead one) and maybe hook a few new ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be assembling a team of awesome programmers and making the best sequel man has ever laid eyes upon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vigil Felcast. The name hit him like a ton of bricks. All this time Seifer had harbored all types of conflicting feeling for Zell and he should have been throwing himself at Zell's feet begging for forgiveness.

Keeping himself composed he stood up and walked to the door. Pausing he turned around with his trademark smirk. He hadn't been acting like himself lately. "Thanks for the bedtime story but I've got to go." He then walked out of the room leaving a very stunned Irvine and Selphie behind.

Seifer walked briskly down the hall. He had somewhere to be and he'd be damned if the people here were gonna stop him.

Zell was jarred awake by a pounding on his door. Running to the door he tore it open to find a very concerned Selphie and a guilty looking Irvine.

"Is Seifer here?"

Zell looked at the brunette girl and shook his head. "No why?"

"We think he might of left Garden."

Zell's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why would he do something like that?"

This time Irvine spoke up his eye's unable to meet with Zell's. "We told him about Vigil."

Zell quickly switched from shock to anger and he grabbed the cowboy by the lapels of his jacket. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Well he seemed generally interested in you and completely miserable. We thought that telling him that would allow him to understand you better and that you were lonely too." Irvine took Zell's hands off his duster and stepped back.

Zell, suppressing the urge to punch something, turned to Selphie. "Get Rinoa down here quick and don't breath a word about what's happening till you get back here. We can't have Squall hearing about this yet or Seifer will be in a lot more trouble then we need."

Selphie nodded and rushed off while Zell dragged Irvine in his room the fire back in his eyes. "What _exactly_ did you tell him?"

"About the library girl, how you met him, and how he wasn't here when you got back." The nervous cowboy rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something.

Zell leaned in closer and hissed, "What?"

"And that Seifer killed him."

"Damn." Zell fell back and went to the other side of the room. He needed to do something so he fell back into old habits and began shadowboxing. Movement calmed his nerves and allowed him to think more clearly.

__

'Where could he have gone? That "traveling" excuse was bullshit but that still doesn't help me.' The memory of all the scars that riddled Seifer's body hit him and he had an idea. "How long ago did he leave?"

Irvine thought for a moment, "Well about an hour. That's how long we've been searching for him. Why?"

"Because as soon as Selphie gets here we're gonna go visit someone."

"Who?"

"Vigil's parents."

Seifer trudged on wearily. He'd been gone for a little over an hour and already he was ready to collapse. He was sicker then he thought. The little voice whispering in his ear didn't exactly help either.

She'd started right outside of Garden and hadn't stopped since. Damn persistent bitch. "You know he can never feel the same for you. His existence only hurts you. Do you want to live with him in the back of your mind for the rest of your life. Just kill him."

Seifer growled as another image of Zell's blood soaked corpse flashed across his vision. He needed to concentrate to make it to his destination.

"I gave you power for you to use it." With that a euphoric wave passed through him and his body tingled. "If you'd only do as I say then there'd be no problems and you'd be free to do as you wish."

Seifer shook his head vigorously and kept walking. He'd lasted quite a few months and he wasn't about to give in to the twisted woman's ideas anytime soon.

Seifer continued on and an hour later he finally spotted his target. A small hut on the top of a hill not too far away from the Garden. Smiling he reached in his pocket and produced his list. Crossing a name off it he stuffed the paper back in his pocket and steeled himself for what was to come.

He arrogantly swaggered up to the house his face a neutral mask. _'Only five more after this one.'_ Was the constant mantra in his head, driving him forward.

Seifer no sooner knocked on the door then it opened to the kindly face of an older woman. "Can I help you young man?"

Seifer stood up tall, "Would you be Mrs. Felcast?" The woman nodded and Seifer launched into his well rehearsed and repeatedly used speech. "Hello. My name would be Seifer Almasy, otherwise known as the Sorceress Knight, I am responsible for a very drastic lose in your family and…"

The woman held up her hand to silence him. "So your Seifer? I've heard quite a lot about you and your quest for repentance from an old friend of mine. Arthur Sczent." Seifer visibly flinched at the name attached to some painful memories and the woman nodded. "He's in jail now."

"Excuse me?" Seifer was confused. Why would him being in jail be of any relevance to what was going on.

"After he sent us a letter with most of the details of what he did to you, we decided to visit Fisherman's Horizon and talk to the mayor. Together we decided that they needed to pay for their actions and they were arrested and sent to a prison on the mainland."

"But why? I deserved what they dished out for killing their son." Seifer was thoroughly confused now. All the other families had been cold with him and barely talked to him, opting instead to go quickly to the beatings.

"No one deserves to be raped by 6 men and thrown in a ditch to die." Seifer flinched as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the door. "Take a seat and I'll get my husband and some tea.

Seifer took a seat and glanced around the room nervously. He was still on edge and wouldn't put it past the woman to poison the tea in order to watch him die slowly.

She returned a few moments later with a tray of crackers and sat in the chair across from him. "I bet your wondering why I'm being so kind to you." Seifer nodded and the woman sat forward in her chair. "It's because of Vigil. He would have never wanted us to get revenge especially after what's already been done to you."

Seifer nodded and shifted in his seat. It was getting unbearably hot in the small house.

The kettle started to whistle and Mrs. Felcast jumped up to tend to it. Seifer really needed to find a way out of this. He was eyeing the door and getting ready to bolt when suddenly a man came from the kitchen holding something Seifer hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Hyperion." The name brought forth all sorts of conflicting emotions. It was a weapon he used to kill people and it was his only protection in a dangerous world. After it'd been taken from him he'd had no real means of protecting himself and a part of him had been ripped out.

Standing he walked over to the man and gently took the weapon from him. It was heavy but the old familiar feeling of the weapon in his hand overwhelmed him. Mr. Felcast smiled warmly at him, "A warriors weapon is like an extension of his body. Never meant to be removed."

"Very philosophical but I was never a warrior, just a slaughterer."

"You were a soldier, fighting for your cause, believing in your leader and for your beliefs."

Seifer laughed bitterly, "I was just a dog following my masters orders."

The other man shook his head sadly, "You did believe in what you were fighting for or else you wouldn't have fought so hard. A person who fights for their beliefs and tries to attain their dreams is far stronger then a loyal lap dog."

"I suppose I did fight for my 'Romantic Dream' but it really wasn't worth what I put everyone through." Seifer sat heavily on couch and his eyes glazed slightly. Memories flashed in front of his eyes of the battles and the feelings of killing people he didn't know and trying to kill people he did surfaced.

"From the man I see before me I'd say you went through a lot as well. Everyone makes sacrifices and everyone gets hurt in war. Some just worse than others. Family's lose sons and fathers and mothers and daughters. Some people lose themselves."

Seifer nodded, noting the obvious reference to himself. He entered that war as himself, a slightly insecure guy making his transition into true adulthood, and came out completely fucked up.

"Once you've lost yourself you can't really find yourself again. It's like a blind man trying to distinguish colors, virtually impossible."

"You can't find yourself but someone else can. Think on that a while." The man then left the room and left Seifer to his thoughts.

Seifer lay down on the couch and touched the cool metal of Hyperion against his face. There was someone who could help him? Seifer mentally snorted. That was highly unlikely. Suddenly Seifer stood from the couch and made his way to the door. If he left fast enough he could act like none of this ever happened and finish what he was supposed to. It they wanted to miss out on their only chance at revenge then that was their lose. Though he didn't feel this was an adequate part of his repentance but he'd have to deal with what was he could get and worry about the rest later.

Flinging open the door he met with the surprised faces of Zell and his companions.

"Hi." Zell frowned at the flustered man before him and pushed him back into the house. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Seifer quickly masked his surprise with indifference and nodded out the door. "Far away Chicken."

Zell's eyes widened slightly at the hostility and grabbed Seifer by the arm. "Your getting in the car and going back to Garden with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you so get the fuck out of my way." Seifer growled and wrenched his arm from Zell's grasp.

"Hello Zell." Mrs. Felcast had rounded the corner a tray of tea in her hands and smiled at them all. "You haven't visited us here in quite some time. Are you here to pick up your friend?"

Zell smiled at the her and nodded. "Yeah we decided that he shouldn't have to walk all the way back to Garden so we decided we'd pick him up."

Mrs. Felcast nodded and turned her kindly smile on Seifer. "It was nice to meet you and if you'd ever like to talk again just come for a visit."

Seifer nodded and waved goodbye with the rest of them before climbing in the car. Something about that woman made him so confused that he didn't even remember to contest being picked up.

The drive back was silent. Seifer seemed to be getting that a lot lately. That was good however because he had a lot to think about. They were so nice and they seemed genuinely happy to see him even though he'd killed their son. They'd also said some things that had started him thinking. Glancing down at Hyperion he sighed, he had his weapon back but he still felt so defenseless.

Zell watched him the entire time. He had no clue what had happened there but if they were about to set down for tea and they had given him his lost weapon then there really couldn't have been anything bad.

When they reached the Garden they all filed out of the car and stopped for a moment. Someone needed to say something but no one really knew what. Before the silence became too unbearable there was a sudden ticking noise. Zell spun around glanced at the back of the car and cursed. Right afterwards the car blew up sending them all flying around the garage.

Seifer hit the wall and was up in a fighting position in a matter of moments. His self preservation had kicked in and whoever had just tried to kill him was dead. The smoke swirled around the devastated heap that was a Garden issued car and out stepped someone Seifer had never seen before.

His toothy grin and wild red hair only seemed to be qualities that pissed him off even more. The culprit had a gun in his hand and stepped over the unconscious, and hopefully not dead, body of Selphie and walked to within five feet of him. Which was pretty brazen considering the deadly weapon Seifer had in his hand.

"So you're the great Seifer Almasy?" The redhead smirked at him and waved the gun carelessly in his face.

A groan sounded from behind Seifer and Zell stumbled out from behind a car clutching his head. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock and recognition. "Ralhn what the hell are you doing."

Ralhn's smirk widened and he shook his head. "I thought that would be obvious. I'm pointing a gun at the Sorceress Knight and just blew up that car. I'm obviously trying to kill someone."

Zell's look now changed to one of confusion. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting paid a considerably large amount of money."

"But I thought you were mentally insane and locked in the hospital ward."

"It's called acting dear Zelly and sleep spells." He then turned the gun towards Zell and leaned in slightly. "I really did have every intention of using what was in that suit case though."

Zell shuddered at the thought. "You sick and twisted bastard! Why are you trying to kill Seifer?"

Ralhn sighed and shook his head. "I'm not trying to kill Seifer." At their confused looks he sighed again. "You want me to do the whole reveal my evil plan to you villain thing don't you?"

They nodded.

"Fine."

"I am trying to kill Zell because the Sorceress put a spell on me that didn't disappear after she died. I was to kill Zell no matter what but when I got here during the war he was already gone so I had to wait for him. When he came back and the war was done I hadn't really known it was over. As soon as I got close to him the spell triggered and I'm not able to go beyond a mile from him. Do you have any idea what that does to your social life. Anyway I'd follow him around a lot in the shadows when he was going too far and such. You following so far?"

They both nodded and Zell took a sidelong glance at the door to the Garage. He needed to buy some time so that Squall and them could get through and kill the deranged psychopath.

"So why did the Sorceress want you to kill me?"

"Well I really shouldn't have to explain this one but I think I'll spare sir Knight this explanation. He fucking loves you and she wanted you dead because of that."

Zell looked up at Seifer who's mask had slipped for a moment and revealed the pain he'd been bottling up. "You've had feelings for me all that time. Even when you used to pick on me?"

Seifer just nodded not trusting himself to speak. His heart beat frantically and his palms were sweaty. He had to kill the son of a bitch but he hadn't found an opening. As soon as he would attack that gun would go off and Zell would be dead. He also needed to shut him up. He didn't need a minion of the Sorceress fucking up his life more then it already was.

Zell was now eyeing the gun leveled at him. He couldn't move fast enough at this distance to get close in or to get out of the way. So it all came down to waiting.

Ralhn smirked. "You think I've lost don't you. That as soon as one of you dies the other will get me right." He shook his finger back and forth. "No no no. I've got a new little order you see. Galbadia was going to pay me to kill one of the war heroes but they also gave me another assignment should I find the Sorceress Knight. And that was to cast a spell on him."

Raising his other hand and leveling it at Seifer the smirked widened. "It's a spell to make him a puppet of whoever cast it upon them. Very advanced and it would have never been possible without the Sorceress. Some of her magic research was salvaged and this little baby was one of them. Of course there is some kind of initiative magic coding that needs to be placed on the spells target but guess what. Our little Knight here was the first to get one. If he didn't behave he was to be her first puppet."

"So what do you think your first act as my new puppet should be? Blow up Garden? Kill a VIP? Or better yet kill the man you love." A crazed smile had replaced the superior smirk on his face and he mumbled something creating a white aura in front of him. The white aura flew into Seifer and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Now Seifer. Rise and kill Zell."

The body on the floor didn't even so much as twitch and Ralhn frowned slightly. "I said. Rise and kill Zell."

Ralhn looked confused for a moment before a look of surprise graced his features. A whip snaked it's way around his neck and pulled him off his feet, a gunblade sliced through the air and disarmed him, and a shotgun was pointed at his head.

Irvine scowled down at him menacingly. "Move. Give me a reason to blow your head off."

"We need to get these guys to the med center." Zell lifted one of Seifer's arms over his neck and Nida grabbed the other arm. The rest of the injured were collected and rushed to the hospital while Irvine stood guard over the assassin.

Entering the hospital various interns were taking care of the injured slinging cures around like there was no tomorrow. Zell lay Seifer on the table and watched as the intern cast a cure on the unconscious blond and nothing happened. The intern tried again and again there was nothing.

She rushed off to get the doctor and moments later returned with an overworked and very upset doctor. "What seems to be the problem."

"Well he was hit with a spell that was supposed to control his mind and he just collapsed." Dr. Kodowaki's mouth thinned and she raised her hand and an instrument over Seifer's body.

"Damn." Doctors uttering curses was usually something to be concerned about but Zell was keeping his hopes up. The Doctor continued to examine him for about five minutes and by then they had gotten a bit of a crowd.

Looking up the doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid that Seifer is magically trapped in his own mind and he is the only one who can get himself out."

Zell's face fell. Seifer was stuck in his own mind and couldn't get out. The old Seifer would have already been out of the spell but the new Seifer was a bit more weak willed.

An intern in the back of the crowd timidly spoke up over the murmurings of the crowd. "Dr. K what about the mind link?"

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "That would probably work but we'd need someone who he trusts and would want help from."

Zell gulped and stepped forward. "I'll do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go. I was going to make it a nice big cliffy but added the end to be nice. Also cus I haven't updated in forever.

Anyway R&R as always and thanks for all the support.


	5. Changes

Sorry for the HUGE wait. I died and was resurrected from the dead. Did you believe that. Cus if you did I got a huge track of land I can sell you in Antarctica.

I love school. cough not cough It's sucking my life away and all I have to look forward to is that I have this last year… before college. Which is another four years of mindlessly banging your head against the wall.

Now that I've got that off my chest let's get on to something a little more productive. Life has been hectic and now that school and work are settling down since I got accepted to college it's time for some writing.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Now on with the story! (Which is what everyone is really here for.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. But someday, once I'm through college, I hope to make a game equally as good.

* * *

Seifer shook his head and opened his eyes. Above him the clouds moved lazily across the sky and the sun shined brightly down on the earth. Seifer sat up and glanced at the field around him. It was covered in green grass and trees lined the edge. A figure dressed in black stood by one of the far trees and beckoned him.

Seifer stood unsteadily and stumbled towards the figure. As he set his foot down a the ground rippled beneath him and a an inky black wave rose off from the ground and spread out covering the area. Seifer watched as the trees and everything disappeared around him.

Suddenly he was pitched backwards and pair of arms wrapped around him. Glancing up his eyes locked with those of the Sorceress.

She let out a small sigh and shook her head. "My dear Knight. Your weakness has cost you everything. You had the potential to be great and instead you condemned yourself to this life of repentance."

Suddenly she let go and Seifer dropped through the darkness blindly grabbing for something around him. Just as suddenly as the fall had started it stopped when his body hit the floor with the sounds of bone crunching. The ground rippled again but this time it was a wave of red that covered the area. Accompanying this wave was the unmistakable smell of blood.

Seifer jumped to his feet, surprised to find himself undamaged, and tried to run. As he tried to lift his foot he found that he'd sunk to his ankles in the red sticky substance. The Sorceress appeared again this time cloaked in red.

"This is the color of your power. The color of your existence. Why won't you embrace your destiny and do as I wished before I was defeated? As long as the ideal lives there are people willing to fight for it. Why don't you fight for your dream?"

Seifer smiled grimly. "Why should I fight for something that will never be realized? Why should I fight for a damn manipulative bitch like you? I believed I was fighting for my dream but I found out that I was just a pawn in your elaborate scheme. I also found about your assassination attempt on Zell. I'm not listening to you anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way my Knight. But maybe I can change your mind." Suddenly a pillar of stone rose from the bloody ground and manacled to it's surface was Selphie. He hadn't known the little brunette energy ball for long but in that short period of time he'd grown kind of attached.

"Watch as I destroy everything that is dear to you. Watch as I destroy all you live for and then you'll beg for my power. Watch as I show you why nobody ever denies me what I want."

Seifer watched in horror as from the bloody depths spears rose and circled the stone. Suddenly one sped forward and dived into Selphie's body. Her scream reverberated throughout the area and Seifer flinched. One after another the spears flew towards the unprotected girl and each time her anguished screams tore Seifer's fragile psyche to millions of pieces.

* * *

Squall paced his office nervously. A psychopathic killer had been living in the best defended place on earth, right under his nose, and Squall hadn't been able do anything about it. It almost resulted in the death of some of his closest friends.

Rinoa peeked into the office cautiously and sighed at her boyfriend walking a hole in the carpet. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face in his back. "You're worried about them aren't you?"

Squall paused for a second before nodding. "But I don't really understand why."

"Well you never really hated Zell did you?"

Squall turned in her embrace and eyed her critically. He sighed in resignation, "I guess not. For some reason I guess I felt my trust was betrayed. I'd opened up to Zell a lot and he'd pretty much become my best friend, then I found out he'd been hiding a huge secret from me. He didn't trust me enough to tell me until it was all over."

Rinoa smiled up at him and kissed him on the nose. "I guess you've realized that it was pretty stupid of you to feel that way for this long and shut him out."

Squall nodded. "But I still don't understand why I'm so concerned with Seifer. I've done nothing but fight him for years and now that he's in the infirmary I can't help but feel concern. Guess my Ice Prince days are over, huh?"

Rinoa rested her head against Squall's chest. "I don't think you ever really were an Ice Prince. Just a man with a lot of insecurities and trust problems."

"Maybe we should go check on everyone. Make sure they're fine." Squall stepped back and looked down at Rinoa.

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Rinoa smiled up at him glad he was finally opening up again.

* * *

Zell watched nervously as the doctor attached small metallic pads to Siefer's temples. The machine it was attached to whirred and sputtered sporadically as the combination of electricity and magic coursed through it.

"There is no guarantee as to what will happen if you put this on your head. You could very well be killed. Do you still want to do this?" Doctor Kodowaki watched him warily as she made sure the pads were attached.

Zell hesitated for a moment his resolve wavering. He had to do it though, for Seifer. He didn't understand why he had to do it but deep down he knew that someone had to save Seifer and that someone was him. "Hook me up doctor."

She nodded and patted the table beside her. "I have no idea exactly how this is going to feel so be ready for anything. If your vital signs drop too low I'm pulling you out of it no matter what. You ready to start?"

Zell nodded as he hopped up on the table. He was ready for a little pain. Now that he knew some of what Seifer had been going through he couldn't help but feel a little responsible. Why he felt responsible he didn't know but the feeling was still there and he was going to do something about it. Lying down he waited for it to begin. He steeled himself for everything he could and watched the doctor mull around the room.

"Now when this machine starts your consciousness is going to be magically converted and linked to his unconscious there…"

Zell shook his head effectively cutting her off. "I don't really understand all that so could we just get on with it?" The doctor nodded and continued to mess with various machinery. All this was building on his nerves. He wanted to get done with it before any of his doubts got a hold of him.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked a smiling Rinoa, followed by Squall. He wasn't really happy to see the second of the pair but he held his emotions in check and stared neutrally at the other male before turning away.

Doctor Kodowaki smiled nervously as she attached the metal pads. "We're going to begin."

Zell nodded and looked back at Rinoa for support. She was beaming at him and then pointed to her boyfriend. Squall gave a small nod and half smirk. Zell broke out into a smile of his own as he rested his head back. This was going to be interesting.

A burst of magical energy lit the room and Zell's back arched into the air his eyes rolling closed. Every emotion he'd ever felt rushed through him and all that remained was an empty whiteness. He felt protected and warm and yet he felt nothing at the same time. It was all too confusing for Zell and instead of trying to keep with the flow of his thoughts he let his mind roam.

His thoughts centered on Seifer and his confusing feelings toward the scarred blond, as well as the others not so confused feelings. Suddenly he felt pulled and allowed his body to be dragged in that direction. Colors, sounds, and people sped past and Zell watched it with a detached fascination. Darkness slowly seeped into surroundings until nothing was visible. Then, with a sudden violent wrench, Zell was pulled from the darkness and landed in a red liquid on hands and knees.

A gasp escaped his throat as what he was sitting in dawned on him. He jumped up causing the blood around him to send out waves and slowly he glanced around stopping short at what he saw.

Seifer stood with his back to him looking at the Sorceress floating above 4 pillars. On each of the pillars was a dead body. Selphie, Rinoa, Fujin, and Rajin were all speared through, their glassy eyes staring accusingly at Seifer. Another pillar was slowing rising from the crimson depths and on it was Zell. Growling the real Zell stalked forward to stand behind the other blond man. "You bitch!" Then everything froze and Seifer slowly turned his head, confused.

"Zell? What's happening?"

Suddenly Zell slapped him across the face and growled menacingly, "You need to snap the fuck out of it!"

The world around them shattered and all that was left was a vast whiteness. "Where are we Zell?" Seifer was confused and just a little bit scared. No he was scared shitless and felt like his whole world was stripped away from him. Now all of a sudden there was another Zell and everything had just disappeared.

"We're in your mind. You've got to snap out it." Zell cautiously approached the trembling man before him.

Seifer's thoughts were a jumble of blood, death, and pain. Zell's revelation about them being trapped in his mind didn't really make sense and Seifer was wondering if this was all just another illusion. A trick to break him and make him finally succumb to the Sorceress' tricks.

Lightning flashed through the now pitch black sky and stone walls appeared from no where with the bodies of countless people were strung up with swords and pikes and other weapons. Blood flowed from the walls and surrounded them until the only piece of land that wasn't covered was where they stood. Lightning crashed into the ground and there stood Hyperion glinting grimly.

Seifer picked up his sword and brought it up to attack Zell as he had countless of times before. He only had a moment to feel the surprise as Zell, instead of standing there and asking why, let his fist connect with his face.

Suddenly both their worlds went black.

* * *

Zell felt a jolt and his chest rise as he came back from his trip into Seifer's mind. Something cold was pressed against his chest and people were shouting above him. With detached interest he noted that he wasn't breathing. Then it hit him and he gasped out a breath as his eyes flew open.

The doctor stood posed over him a concerned look etched into her tired face and ready to continue jolting the life back into his body. "You're alive!" The relief in her voice was evident and as his vision focused he was able to see everyone else surrounding his bed.

"Oh, he survived." The statement was a simple one but Quistis managed to put so much loathing behind it that it sounded like a damnation. Her tone obviously suggested that she wanted him dead and that didn't sit well with the small blond.

"Yes he survived and so did I. Why are you here?" Seifer was sitting up in his bed a hand pressed to his forehead.

"I'm allowed to be here whenever I wish. Unlike you I have some authority in the Garden."

"So your hear to follow Squall around like a lost bitch. Got it."

Quistis spluttered for a second and looked at the glares of contempt coming from everyone else in the room. "I can see my presence here isn't necessary. I'll be busy in the office when you're done Squall." With that she left the room, her dignity smarting from Seifer's scathing blow.

Zell looked at the place where she was sitting for a moment before turning his attention to the blond in the other bed. "Seifer. What was that?"

Seifer glanced up a tired look in his eyes. "Not now."

Zell was about to raise objections when Dr. Kodowaki interjected. "Now that you two are up and able to function I want you to return to your room and rest a bit. I'll need you to clear out soon as I have accumulated quite a lot of patients that need my care during this interesting experiment. I want you to come back tomorrow Zell and give me a brief summary of what happened and so I can check up on you."

Zell nodded at the doctor's expectant look and managed, with only a small amount of difficulty, to get himself out of bed.

Seifer on the other hand was not having such an easy time about it. As soon as he set foot out of bed his legs folded from under him and only the quick actions of Squall kept him from hitting the floor. Seifer glared at the brunet for a moment before diverting his gaze and allowing them to assist him down the hall.

After getting Seifer into the bedroom Squall and Rinoa decided it would be best if they left. Zell agreed, although reluctantly, and after sharing an awkward hug with Squall and giving Rinoa a kiss on the cheek he was left with Seifer.

He stared a moment at his bedroom door and after a moments deliberation made up his mind. He walked into his room and looked at the blond sitting on his bed. Seifer's eyes were slightly glazed but the haunted look in them gave away the fact that his thoughts weren't the most pleasant things in the world. The questions burned on Zell's tongue and he was dieing to ask them even if Seifer didn't want to talk about it. Hell he was Zell Dinct, Mr Rush-in-head-first-and-ask-questions-later.

"What was that?"

Seifer glanced up startled and looked at the other blond as if measuring him up. Sighing he glanced away, "Remember what Ralhn was talking about in the Garage?"

Zell nodded, "About your feeling for me?"

"Yeah." The Ex-Knight's eyes came back to meet with Zell's. "It all really stems from that. My Romantic Dream. My Knighthood. It's all because I'm a goddamn fool."

"I don't understand."

Seifer snorted, "Of course not. My Romantic Dream of glory and fame was only a part of it. It was also a dream of love. I was hopelessly in love with someone who hated me and it was my fault. I needed to move on and fall in love with someone else but it wasn't that easy. The Sorceress took me in and pretended to guide me to my dream but it was all a lie."

"Remember you all tried to kill her and I fought with Squall?" Zell nodded. "Well after you all came to his rescue I saw you and discovered I hadn't gotten over you but in fact made it worse." Seifer shook his head with disgust, "I sound like such a fucking loser."

Zell rested a hand on Seifer's shoulder and offered an encouraging smile. "It's okay go on."

Seifer sighed again and locked his gaze on the wall. "Well after the Sorceress discovered this she wanted me to go through all the prisoners and torture them. It was a mind game that she was trying to play but thankfully it didn't work."

"Later after you all escaped the mind games changed. She employed magic and tortured me in my mind. What you saw was the lasting effects of her magic. Sometimes the dreams happen while I'm awake. They become my reality for a while and there isn't much I can do but endure them."

"What were these dreams about?"

"Mostly the things I feared the most in the beginning. Killing children, faces of my victims, and other war horrors."

"But they changed didn't they?"

"Yes. Eventually they started to detail me killing you and her voice telling me what a weakness you were. After she was defeated they changed again. A kind of farewell present I guess. She was trying to get me to carry on the work and to get rid of you. I guess she didn't think her mind games good enough though. She was going to make me a puppet."

Zell looked down at his hands, "So she did quite a lot of things to you. Why did you stay?"

Seifer glanced down now his eyes hidden and whispered the next word. "Fear." He continued on more strongly, "Fear for me. Fear for you. Fear of my own weakness. I'm such a sad piece of shit."

"You're not that bad Seifer. It wasn't your fault that it happened."

Seifer let a bitter chuckle escape, "Oh but it was. I let her do it to me. I should have seen the signs and got out while I could but I screwed up. I let everything I held dear be put in jeopardy and I can never be forgiven for that."

Zell laid a comforting hand on Seifer's. "You're being too hard on yourself. There are lots of things that were out of your control. Sorceresses are powerful and you would have been out of your mind not to fear her."

"But it's not only that. I killed a lot of people. More people than you could ever imagine and I did it in the name of a cause I stopped believing in ages ago." Seifer shifted eyes still downcast and a scar that ran down his arm showed.

"What is this Seifer?" It came out a whisper, Zell both anxiously waiting for the answer and fearing it as well.

Seifer looked up, his face streaming silent tears, and summed up everything with one word. "Repentance."

Zell's hand moved without him telling it too and cupped the other blond's cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. He moved forward and kissed away the salty trail of tears. Then he went stiff. Seifer stared at him in wide eyed astonishment as Zell realized what he was doing.

Zell suddenly bolted from the bed and into the bathroom locking the door behind him and sliding down it. Putting his head in his hands he groaned. "I am so stupid."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I never thought this story would get such good feedback but I'm glad it did. A little after spring break I'll update again since I'm going to Panama City and need something to do on the 20 hour drive.

Read and Review and yell at me if necessary… Thanks for all the support.


	6. Truth and Lies

So It's been a year and I haven't updated this darn story and it's all my fault. Anyway I was looking through fan fiction stumbled over my own and thought 'Hey ppl prolly think that I deserted this fic and they're right'. But I know how disappointing it is to get a good story going and then watch it die so I picked it back up. To all you angry readers out there I'm sorry.

This time is different though because now I have good news. Knowing that I would prolly do the whole late update again to you all I sat down (with some doujin I bought in Japan last summer) and wrote like the devil had possessed me… and I finished it.

Haven't done warnings in a while so… WARNINGS: Slash (boys kissing boys and such), lots of angst cus come on it's Seifer, and lots of healthy other bad things like violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world this is set in.

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth and lies 

Zell awoke to a pounding in his head and the sight of his bathroom floor. Since his stupid stunt the night before he hadn't ventured from the bathroom. It wasn't that he was scared, just cautious and feeling like a major jackass.

Zell cracked open the door to his room and found it blissfully empty. While changing clothes he thought about Seifer and the new developments between them. Sure the other man was vulnerable and in need of a lot of love but that didn't mean Zell had to be the one to supply it. And these feelings he had for the other blond man had nothing to do with his heart and the way Seifer had of pulling the strings. Sure Seifer's body wasn't as hot as before but with a little work the man could easily make it scream to be touched and licked… okay wrong train of thought there.

Now that he was free of the sorceresses clutches he had a couple of options involving his psyche. Continue to languish in his depressed state or go back to the old Seifer. Both of which had their ups and downs.

They'd all changed so much from the war. Zell's own mother had told him that she barely recognized him. His features and body had become hardened and sharper. His personality and perspective on life had also taken a bit of a turn.

Sighing Zell outlined his strategy for the day. Avoidance. Sure it was only a temporary solution but it gave him some time to think.

Whistling Zell set off to find the commander. Now that they were on better terms it might be time for a talk.

* * *

Seifer smiled into his coffee as Selphie bounded around the room excited at the news. 

"So he finally gave into his feelings." The cowboy sat across from him and was obviously thinking much more rationally about the situation than his girlfriend who was jumping around saying something about video cameras.

"Yeah but I think it freaked him out a bit. Right afterward he hid in the bathroom and locked the doors." Seifer sat his mug down and stared into it letting the feelings of confusion, happiness, and sadness all run through him. Only Zell was able to make him feel all these conflicting feelings at once.

"Well I imagine so. Just think about how you treated him before the war. He was kind of a target to you and your thugs."

"It doesn't matter. They both have some strong feelings towards each other so it's time."

"Time for what hon."

Selphie who had disappeared a moment to her bedroom came out decked out in a pink dress with a heart shot with an arrow in the center. "Time for Matchmaker Selphie of course. Whenever love is in danger because people are truly in love but refuse to admit it, I'll be there."

"You've been watching anime again haven't you." Irvine watched amusedly as Selphie started to blush.

"Maybe just a little Sailor Moon but that's it."

"Okay just go put something else on." Irvine turned back to Seifer, a small smile on his face. "Seriously though I think we could help out. He trusts Selphie a lot and she can be very persuasive when she wants too."

Seifer shot Irvine a questioning glance, "Really? I'll have to ask her about that sometime."

Irvine blushed and looked away. Seconds later Selphie came bounding out and dragged the two men to their feet. They were going on a Zell hunt and were hopefully going to resolve a few things.

* * *

Zell stood outside the large metal door and fidgeted. Sure he had made up his mind to confront Squall about what had been going on but he really didn't know what to do. In his mind he had it all planned out. He'd go in there sit across from Squall and ask what the hell had been up with him. Then Squall would pour his heart out and it would all end in them becoming friends again. Of course being realistic he knew that Squall would never pour his heart out and may not even want to have this conversation. Steeling himself he walked through the door. 

Squall looked up from his desk, obviously surprised by his unannounced visitor, and regarded Zell for a moment in silence. A guarded expression came over Squall's face for a second before he schooled his features and waved towards a chair. "Have a seat."

Zell sat and was about to launch into question or small talk, whatever came to mind first, when Squall surprised him by taking the initiative.

"This is about my recent change in feelings toward you isn't it?"

Zell nodded glad that his old friend new what was going on but didn't say anything.

"I was an asshole." The admission shocked both of them but Squall had already new this meeting was coming and had put considerable thought into what he was going to say. "I just want a chance to tell you why I was being an asshole. It's not a lot but I hope it answers a few of your questions."

Zell nodded again not trusting himself to speak in case he threw Squall off his current rant and never found out anything he needed to know.

Squall sighed an sat up further in his chair. "Well I'd like to start with the first time you truly met me. What did you think of me?"

"Well I thought you were way uptight and too standoffish. I can clearly recall that the first time I met I immediately thought 'This guy needs to get laid'." Zell blushed slightly at that admission but since they were going to be truthful they might as well get it all out.

Squall's eyebrow raised slightly at that but that was his only change of demeanor. "Well as you say I was very uptight and I had an issue with trusting people. I thought that being on my own I was strong. No one was there to pull me down. No one was there to be used against me. I thought I was almost invincible. Then we all got together and I learned something very important. That trusting other people, while hard, is what gives so many people strength."

"It's not easy for me to admit this but the bonds I formed with you all were some of the most important things ever. We came to depend on each other and give each other the strength to succeed. Before I start to sound like a complete idiot I want to tell you the point of all this. I trusted you, something I haven't done too often." Zell nodded at this understanding that Squall was having a hard time with this. He wasn't one to often speak his mind.

"This all sounds so stupid now but at the time it made sense. I felt betrayed by you." Zell opened his mouth to speak but Squall held up his hand. "I had trusted you more than most people in my life and then you'd been holding this big secret from me. I realize now that I made a huge mistake and I can admit that. You being gay was not the problem then and it still isn't."

Zell looked at him and chewed on his lip in thought. Okay so Squall had been an idiot but at least he'd apologized. That had to count for something. A small voice in the back of his mind told him he should be attacking Squall right now and then sorting out his feelings later but he quickly shut it up.

Zell stood up and walked around the desk to stand over Squall, neither of them knowing how Zell would react. Zell leaned over and hugged Squall close smiling as the relieved commander reciprocated the hug. "I forgive you this time but if you ever do that again I reserve the right to kick your ass."

"Deal. Now about Seifer."

Zell grimaced slightly but immediately put on his trademark grin. "Sorry commander gotta go." With that he fled the office thoughts of Seifer following him.

* * *

"I can't do this." Seifer sat down heavily on Irvine's couch and shook his head. 

Looking up from his book, Irvine stared thoughtfully at the blond across from him for a few moments. It was kinda understandable that the Ex-Knight was scared shitless. The man he'd loved for years finally showed an interest and then ran like hell in the opposite direction. "Why can't you do this Seifer?"

"He hates me."

Irvine inwardly groaned. He'd thought that they'd gotten that piece of self doubt out of the man's mind but now he guessed Seifer hated himself a lot more then anyone gave him credit for. "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why is he acting the way he is?" Sefier felt and probably looked very much like a two year old but his insecurities were creeping back up on him. What if Zell really did hate him. Or even if Zell didn't hate him could they ever really have a stable relationship with what they'd been through. Shit the Sorceress had turned him into such a wimp.

"Because he's afraid. He hasn't had the best of times after the last guy he loved died and now you come back a little on the broken side and he finds out you're in love with him." Irvine gave him an exasperated look. "But you shouldn't be asking me these questions you should be asking him and making sure he answers them. He's running scared and he's not gonna stop any time soon. When you two are alone just be you. Not the asshole you or the scared and broken you, but the true you."

Seifer glanced up at the cowboy in front of him. "How did you ever get so intelligent. I was told you were a lady's man who couldn't shoot for shit and now your suddenly my relationship counselor."

A sad smile graced Irvine's lips as he considered the blond. "I've been in Zell's shoes a bit. Repairing a broken person is a big responsibility for both people involved and the question is if both of you are ready for it?"

Seifer was certainly ready to get rid of that Sorceress bitch and her influence over him.

"Alright our earlier hunt didn't go so well but Selphie got a phone call and should be back any minute now. Get in the closet." Irvine herded the taller man into the very spacious closet and wondered if this plan was going to work. He didn't have a lot of time to worry though as seconds later Selphie came through the door a reluctant blond martial artist in tow.

"So I told Rinoa that my blue sweater would so look good with her pants and she thought I was crazy so now I have to find the sweater and make her try it on so we can see who's right."

Zell gave Selphie a confused look. "And why do I have to be there?"

Selphie looked at him a second and then shook her head as if disappointed. "You're a gay guy and gay guys always give out their true opinion when seeing women in clothes. That's why we shop with you silly. Our boyfriends wouldn't have the guts to tell us the truth."

Looking like he slightly resented that remark Zell passed by Irvine and went in the closet to begin the sweater hunt. Seconds later Irvine heard a gasp and Zell's shocked voice. "Seifer is that…" Zell was firmly cut off by the closet door being slammed and locked.

* * *

Zell sat back against the closet door and glared at the smirking blond across from him. He was glad they at least locked him in Selphie's closet as it was the biggest in the entire Garden. 

Seifer sat perched on a box in the corner his smirk firmly in place. "So lets get this started." He sauntered over to Zell and dropped down on his knees in front of the small blond. Leaning forward and letting his breath ghost over Zell's ear, Seifer whispered, "Chickie."

Shock, anger, confusion, and a thousand other emotions all battled for dominance in Zell's brain. This was definitely a more assertive Seifer and he was both exciting and alarming at the same time. Deciding logic would probably be the best course of action and ignoring his bodies burning desire for Seifer to capture an ear in his teeth, the martial artist gently pushed the other man away.

"We should talk about this."

The anger in the Ex-Knights eyes at that statement were not at all what Zell expected. "Why? So you can convince yourself you don't have feelings for me? I've been waiting for this for years and it's been tormenting me for too long."

"Goddamn Seifer that's not fair. How was I supposed to know. You did nothing but attack me before the war and afterwards I find you a broken mess. What am I supposed to do? Just turn my feelings around?"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Zell had been dreading this moment since this morning. He truly had no idea why, but he couldn't tell Seifer that. With face set Zell looked into the taller man's eyes, "To comfort you."

"Bullshit."

"No really…"

"Bullshit. Anything that comes out of your mouth right now is complete and utter bull shit. You don't know do you?" Zell dropped his eyes and shook his head no. "You can't even admit that you have feeling for me can you?"

Zell glanced at Seifer and frowned. Sure he could admit if he had feelings for the other man but that couldn't be what he was having. It was panicky and quick and he could logic it away if he had enough time alone without everyone bringing Seifer up and interrupting his trip back to sanity land.

Zell needed a list of why he could not have any feelings for Seifer.

Strange animalistic desire to rip the other mans cloths off. That was just lust, he really needed to get some.

Desire to protect. Definitely instilled from his mother. Absolutely nothing to do with Seifer's vulnerability and Zell's own fierce need to protect those he loved, because this was obviously a list of reasons he COULDN'T love Seifer.

Strange weak kneed feeling whenever they made eye contact. Latent fear. The blush from the weak kneed feeling had to be latent fear as well because what else could it be.

Then Seifer leaned in, eyes locked on Zell's, and the small blond knew he was screwed. As soon as their lips met rational thought fled and Zell forgot all the reasons he couldn't have feelings for Seifer and even though he knew that he couldn't possibly be in love with Seifer there was something there and even if it was just a need for raw animalistic sex he'd go with it.

Just as Seifer's tongue slipped passed Zell's lips and a handworked it's way under his shirt,the closet door flew open and Selphie stood there video camera in hand. "Oh my god Irvine you have to see this! This is so fucking hot!"

* * *

Well hope that tides you over till next week when I'll post the next chapter. And again I apologize for losing the writing spirit. 


	7. Surprise

So here's the next chapter. Not exactly a week later but much better then my other updates. I have an explanation though and it's at the end cus I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Warnings: Well the usual slash warnings apply and yeah there's a little bit of citrus at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it'd be a lot like the doujinshi I've read.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprise

Seifer glared at the small blond sitting across from him on the bed. The uncomfortable silence stretched as they faced off each one trying to gather their thoughts. Finally looking away Seifer sighed. "It's because of the scars isn't it?"

"Damn it Seifer, it's not about the scars. I'm just not ready to take our relationship to that level yet. It's only been a week since you kissed me in that closet."

"And every time I try to do anything even remotely sexual with you, you clam up."

Zell sighed a let his eyes fall to the bedspread. He knew Seifer was right but he was a bit scared. So far his relationship with Seifer had been casual and sex was a level of intimacy the small fighter just wasn't ready for yet. He'd allowed his feelings for Seifer to surface and had even acted on them up to a point but he wasn't ready for anymore. A lot of people viewed sex as something you do to get your rocks off and normally Zell would have been right there with them but he knew that Seifer was in love with him and he also knew that he couldn't return that love yet.

"I'm not ready yet."

Sefier's eyes shot back to Zell and narrowed dangerously. "What's that supposed to mean. Are you regretting getting involved with me? Or was it that I was weak, crazy Seifer when you first found me and now that some of the old me is back you want out?"

Zell opened his mouth to retort angrily but quickly snapped it shut. It was getting easier and easier to fall back into old habits and their old roles when they argued but Zell was smarter now and wouldn't be baited. Instead Zell took a calming breath and continued their "discussion".

"Seifer I like you because of who you are. That includes parts from your past and present. I don't see why we keep talking about this. You know I have feeling for you or else I wouldn't be here. And don't even start on your pity case speech cus I wouldn't be here out of pity either."

The Ex-knight scowled at that. He knew it wasn't pity that kept Zell around but the countless hoops he'd been having to jump through since he got back were infuriating. He'd been reenrolled in the academy even though he was obviously strong enough to take the test and pass it without a hitch. He'd made a formal apology to the citizens of Balamb and was promptly pelted with stones before an unhappy Zell and his mother pointed them out to Selphie and Rinoa. Whatever happened to those people made everyone else keep their objections to themselves. And he'd even agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except Zell's four closest friends. His insecurities still intact from his Sorceress programming it just seemed a bit too much for him to handle.

"If you don't want to tell me everything then don't. I guess my feelings for you can be a bit overwhelming. We'll leave it at that for now." With that Seifer moved away and began to pick out his clothes for the day. He had class in a little while anyway and Quistis was a bitch when he was late.

Zell laid down on the bed unable to respond. Unlike Seifer who had class to distract him from their argument Zell was forced to think about it. He wasn't filling in for any of the teachers and there were no missions that weren't being handled by the lower level SeeDs so he was stuck. Irvine and Selphie were out on a stakeout and he couldn't bother Squall. That left Rinoa and in his current state of mind she'd know something was up and make him spill his guts.

That left one thing to distract him. Something he hadn't really done with much conviction lately. Training. Mindlessly killing grats and whatever else he could lay his hands on. Grabbing his gloves from the dresser and shouting a quick goodbye he was on his way to get some release.

Even if it only was temporary.

* * *

"Mr. Almasy did you hear me? This is the fifth time I've caught you ignoring me. I'm aware you have been through this course multiple times and…." Sefier stood abruptly cutting the instructor off.

"I'm sorry. I need to be excused." Without waiting for a response he walked out leaving a stunned instructor behind.

He needed to think and class just wasn't helping. What he really needed was inside information and since Selphie wasn't here there was only one person to pump for information.

Rinoa was surprised when he arrived and practically beat the door down. Allowing him in she watched as he stormed across his living room and fell into the couch. Calmly sitting across from him she waited for him to start.

Seifer had thought to start out small and bring the conversation to his point eventually. Maybe talk about the weather or even how Squall was doing but his mind had other ideas. As soon as he opened his mouth the one clear thought he had came rushing out. "Did Zell sleep with his last boyfriend?"

Rinoa had seen this coming. From the moment the tall blond had walked through the door she knew that intimacy problems were involved. It was one of those ex-girlfriend things were they could read you like a book but you couldn't them.

Sipping from her cup like what Seifer had said had not been to ask about the weather in the least. "Why don't you ask Zell?"

Seifer knew better then to take Rinoa's calm collection as anything more then a façade. So he continued on. Plus he was Seifer and no one says no to Seifer. "Because we both know how that will go."

Rinoa smiled imagining the conversation in her head.

_A tall and menacing Seifer towers over a quivering Zell. "Did you sleep with your last boyfriend."_

_Zell, now recovered from the shock, stands up to the other man. "How's that any of your business?"_

"_It's my business because it's about you and another man. And the fact that your afraid of me helps too?"_

"_Damn it I'm not afraid of you and you're just sore cus you're horny." _

_Seifer's jaw drops and Zell smirks victoriously._

Shaking her head to clear that startling yet very accurate portrayal of them she considered the matter at hand. Either she could tell Seifer about Zell's experiences and help him out or she could shut the hell up like she was supposed to. Rinoa though, never one to pass up a chance to dabble in someone else's romance couldn't leave well enough alone.

"No."

Seifer's face fell. It took her 5 minutes to tell him no. If it had been anyone but Rinoa they'd probably have been a smear on the wall by now but Sefier unfortunately had a soft spot for the girl and was forced to grind his teeth together instead.

"So you're telling me they didn't do anything sexual together."

Rinoa smiled knowing how to get Seifer riled up. "No."

"So they did do something together then?"

"Yes."

"Damn it woman just tell me already!"

Rinoa sat back a very Seifer like smirk on her face and simply said, "No."

Seifer took a deep breath. And then another one. She was trying to kill him with this. "I never should have went out with you. You were so innocent and now your… well… not."

Rinoa grinned and stood up. "I know. But if you really want to know I still say ask Zell. Just be tactful."

"And how exactly am I supposed to ask this… tactfully."

Rinoa shrugged smiling evilly again. "That's for you to find out. Now since you skipped class come help me with a surprise for Squall."

Seifer scowled at the happy raven haired girl, "If this has anything to do with a kinky sex surprise then I don't want to be involved."

"Oh but I just want you to help me out with something. Now that you're in a relationship with Zell that cat suit you bought me is gonna go to waste. Plus I might just give you a little piece of that information you were looking for."

Seifer's scowl deepened and he shook his head, "I really never should have went out with you."

* * *

Zell killed another Grat with ease and smirked at the bodies around him. He hadn't done this in so long. The adrenaline coursed through his blood and his mind cleared every time he trained

And now that he paused to think it was back. His dilemma. To do something with Seifer or not. He really enjoyed their relationship even though his initial reservations had told him other wise. It worked in some weird way even though they could both get the other's blood boiling with almost no effort.

Fira-ing another Grat into oblivion he let the possibilities run through his head. He and Vigil had only went so far and their relationship had went so fast in the first few weeks. Is that what he was afraid of. That this would end up like Vigil. Or was it the fact that Seifer killed Vigil.

No. He'd already forgiven him for that and so had Vigil's parents. Maybe it was that their relationship was moving so fast. It was kind of intimidating now that he thought about it. But it didn't feel wrong to be moving like this. They had known each other so long and intimately as enemies and now they knew each other as a couple. And that's when it hit him.

He wouldn't move their relationship forward because he was still stuck in the past. The old Seifer had resurfaced and with that all the old resentment and fear. Fear was a big one since he thought Seifer used to hate him.

Balling his hands into fists Zell made a decision and started off to his dorm

* * *

Seifer sighed as he watched Rinoa paint another flower on the wall. "I really don't think he's going to like this. You should have went with the kinky sex idea."

Rinoa pouted and looked around the room. "I don't see anything wrong with this. It's just like my room. And I only did the bedroom anyway. His area is so sparse and militaristic that if I don't have something to lighten it up I'm going to go crazy."

Rinoa had decided that they should surprise Squall by painting the room and had even bought everything ahead of time. The walls were now a light lilac color and covered in large pink and yellow flowers. Seifer knew that when Squall saw it he was gonna freak and Seifer's job was to help paint and help her deal with an unhappy Squall. Whatever she had had better be worth it or someone was going to end up in pain.

Rinoa finished her last flower, a half way decent looking yellow rose, and smiled at her forced partner in crime. "Now when Squall arrives I want you to lead him in here with eyes closed. Then I'm going to tell him he has a surprise and to open his eyes. This is when your part it crucial. If he looks a little upset convince him it looks good and then I'll give you what you want."

Grumbling Seifer nodded. All this just to try and figure out what went on in Zell's little blond head. It was better then class though and at least he'd get a little entertainment out of the deal.

The door swished open and Rinoa shooed him out the room.

"Seifer what are you doing here?" Squall was understandably concerned as he just caught Seifer stumbling out of his bedroom.

"Come over and close your damn eyes. Rinoa's got a surprise for you."

Squall obeyed, though somewhat tensely. This was nothing however compared to how tense he became when he opened his eyes. The commander was stunned and speechless. His mouth opened and closed and his eyes got extremely wide.

"Look Rinoa. He's so stunned with how awesome it is he's speechless." Seifer was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Squall looked at Rinoa then Seifer and scowled. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Nope this was all the beautifully talented artist that is your girlfriend. Don't you like it?" Leaning closer he whispered. "Say yes our she'll be extremely pissed and you won't be getting any for a long time."

Squall's scowl deepend. "Oh yes Seifer. I love it."

Rinoa grinned and hugged the unhappy man. "Good cus if you didn't I would have been angry and had to sleep in my room."

Squall nodded, still trying not to let his anger show.

Rinoa let go of Squall and dragged Seifer into the hall. "This is what you wanted to know." She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Ummm… I don't want to know how you know that."

Smiling Rinoa pushed him out the door. "Now go find him and have a good talk."

Seifer just shook his head and walked down the hall. He had a blond to talk to but this time he hoped it didn't dissolve into another argument.

He opened the door and noted the sound of the shower. Zell must have just beaten him back. Falling into bead he sighed. All this stress had exhausted him and it still wasn't over. Groaning at the prospect of another fight he buried his head in the pillows.

The shower shut off and seconds later the bathroom door opened. The bed shifted and Seifer rolled over to be greeted by the sight of a still damp and glistening Zell in a towel. Sighing and mentally congratulating himself on his self control, Seifer propped himself up. "So I think we need to actually finish our conversation from this morning."

Zell smiled slightly and nodded. "You're right." Slowly he crawled across the bed to position himself above a very curious Seifer.

Leaning down Zell caught Seifer's mouth in a sensual kiss. Letting his tongue run against Seifer's bottom lip before diving past Seifer's all to pliant lips Zell let out a moan. Breaking apart Zell quickly removed Seifer's shirt before slamming back together, Zell nearly lost in the euphoric feeling of dominating the taller blond.

Zell pulled back to gaze into eyes filled with lust and surprise before sitting up over Seifer to pull off his towel and discard it into some unknown corner of the room. Seifer's eyes hungrily raked over his body and landed on Zell's obvious excitement.

Before the scarred blond could reassemble his wits and take his normally dominant position, Zell leaned down and reclaimed Seifer's lips. Pushing Seifer down against the mattress Zell ground his erection against Seifer's own straining erection, eliciting a loud moan from the other man.

Pulling away from their kiss Zell shifted and kissed his way down Seifer's chest stopping to let his tongue flick over the other's left nipple before kissing his way to the other and catching it between his teeth. Seifer gasped in a mixture of shock and pleasure, his back slightly arching at the unexpected sensation.

Continuing his path down Seifer's torso Zell ran his tongue across Seifer's navel before coming to the top of his jeans. After quickly undoing them and reaching inside to pull out Seifer's erection Zell glanced up. The gunblader stared down, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, unable to speak. Zell allowed himself a small smirk before he returned to the task at hand.

Leaning forward he let his tongue circle the tip before running down the underside. Licking his way back to the top, Zell flicked his tongue across the tip before quickly swallowing the entire length. Pulling back to the tip Zell sucked hard before slowly bobbing back down letting his tongue wrap around the base, encouraged by Seifer's moans and thrusts.

The only thought running through Seifer's mind was that Rinoa's informant was right. Zell gave excellent head.

* * *

Now I've earned my M rating. Hides in embarrassment.

So yeah it took a little longer cus I changed some unimportant details and had to finish the citrusey bit.

You can thank Madonna's song Human Nature for the end bit.


	8. Politics

So anyway I'm sorry for the wait but this time it wasn't actually my fault. My computer crashed and I didn't have all my fic information saved and it all went bye bye. I was pissed but not as pissed as my sister who has been acquiring fanart sites left and right.

Anyway I've got this rewritten and want you all to know that there are only a couple chapters after this. Two or three. I had it mapped out and worked on in bits and pieces but I have to do that all over again… good thing my fics all have separate sections in my brain.

Anyway again sorry for the delay and the next chapter should be out in a week or two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. That's one of Squaresoft's many great games.

* * *

Chapter 8: Politics

Squall sighed as he reread the letter and placed it on the desk. President Loire was coming to visit Balamb Garden and wherever that man went trouble seemed to follow. Not to mention Squall still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that that man was his father.

Wishing again that he hadn't accepted this position he pressed the intercom button connecting him to his secretary. "Get Selphie in here. I have a visitor to prepare for."

* * *

Seifer sighed as he looked over his notes for the written once more. He really didn't know why he bothered as no matter how many times he took the test it was always the same. And with all the commotion about the President's visit the practical, the part he always had trouble with, was postponed till another high priority mission that was easy enough for the cadets to handle could be found.

Glancing at the clock he wondered if Selphie's SeeD force had set up for the visit yet. It had been a mad dash since that morning when the commander had announced the president would arrive later and Seifer was actually glad he wasn't a SeeD for the moment.

Between President Loire's and Selphie's personalities he wouldn't be surprised if there was a parade or circus prancing through the corridors. Glancing at the clock he wondered if he should brave the corridor to find his feisty little blond, and decided that it was worth the risk.

A few moments later, however, he wasn't so sure about that. Already Seifer had had to dodge a group of half dressed men doing some sort of tribal dance, a group of SeeD's who were carrying wooden planks to some sort of statue that was being hastily erected, and a bunch of bowing Grats. How the eccentric Selphie had gotten them to do that he was scared to ask.

Throughout the entire mess though, he couldn't find Zell anywhere. He was tempted to ask Selphie what he'd been assigned to do but was wary of being drafted into her work force. Having given up on the search he headed back to his room only to be grabbed out of nowhere and forced into a utility closet.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Almasy." A deep voice spoke into his ear.

"Who the hell are you?" This was weird but Seifer was fighting the urge to attack whoever had him pinned against the wall should that end up being a mistake.

Suddenly he was released and could hear a small scuffle ensue in the darkness behind him. Several seconds later a pair of familiar blue eyes met his own. "What the hell Zell?"

"Irvine's being an idiot. We're hiding in here so we don't have to work. She has the troops more organized than Squall ever has. And she was injecting the Grats with something. I'm afraid to find out what."

"Well the president is supposed to be here soon and I want to see if he can top Selphie's spectacle but since we're here…" Seifer let the thought trail off suggestively before leaning down and capturing the other blonde's mouth.

Someone clearing their throat startled them apart and Seifer looked sheepishly at the cowboy sprawled on the floor. "Before you two start anything that Selphie would kill me for being privy to without a video camera, lets get out of this damn closet. We can beg off work since the pres is almost here and this dark is becoming a little unnerving. Especially with you two having sex and me only getting to watch. It's not nearly as fun only watching a live show as you'd think."

Zell turned and shook his head at Irvine. "If you really want we could let you join in," he teased.

"Selphie would nail me to a board and us me for magic practice."

Seifer opened the door and stepped backwards through the door. And right into the barrel of a gun.

Spinning around Seifer starred wide eyed at the group of soldiers surrounding him. One held an official document and cleared his throat for attention. "Seifer Almasy you are under arrest for multiple crimes against the people."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my Garden?" Squall stood behind his desk with gunblade in hand and eyes narrowed to slits. It was a look that inspired fear in many men but the Laguna seemed completely unfazed.

Seifer was standing in a corner under guard. Squall and Laguna were squaring off across the headmaster's desk and everyone else was crowding the doorway. The reactions were various but President Loire knew he wasn't making it out of this office if the SeeDs at the door decided he wasn't. They were after all famous war heroes and had taken on forces far more powerful than himself in circumstance much more dire than an old military man and a few soldiers.

"My job. The people of Esthar have called for his blood and there is very little I can do about that. I have had riots and rebel attacks on my office because I can give them very little reason as to why they shouldn't be asking for his head. Now son if you would…"

Squall's growl cut the president off and shocked everyone in the room. "Right now I am not your son and you are not my father. Right now I'm the leader of this Garden and you are the President."

" Not only did you bring armed troops into my Garden in order to conduct a sweep without my permission, but you also made a public arrest of a man I admitted back into Garden. I had even offered to take on any responsibility for his actions from now on. You have crossed a line and if you wish to walk out of this office with my support still backing you then you had better come up with some better reasons."

Laguna sat forward and matched his son's glare with one of his own. "Normally I am a patient man and would have no problem with taking care of this in an orderly fashion but you have proven time and again that you find yourself superior to my orders."

"I have a lot of influence but not enough to satisfy the blood thirst of a nation. Seifer Almasy has committed countless crimes and the people want him to pay for them. I realize that they are being barbaric but I am ruled by the people and outdated laws that allow them to call for a public execution if they want it. We are still ruined from the war and a civil uprising would result in more pointless deaths. I'm picking the lesser of two evils."

Squall slammed his weapon down on the desk and leaned forward, his voice a deadly hiss. "So you decided it would be a good idea to send me a letter on the day you're coming so that I would be busy. Then you come in and undermine my authority in order to capture one of my students just so you can use him as a political tool in order to satisfy your people. You just keep digging yourself deeper."

"I see there is little you can do as you are only acting as the Headmaster until Cid returns and therefore your authority is limited." Laguna felt a small stab of guilt hit him. Sure what he was doing was the best course but it would save so many more people then the alternatives he thought of.

"But it is still absolute in this Garden and all matters concerning Garden personnel. I realize that politically I have very little standing. But this Garden has significant effects on your financial base and your public defense. Until this matter is resolved in a peaceful way the support of Garden is withdrawn from Esthar and everything connected to your government. All SeeD personnel will be withdrawn from the projects they are working on. Including the clean up for the Lunar Cry." Squall sat down in his seat. His challenge laid out and his conditions steep.

To his credit President Loire didn't even flinch. Instead he stood with a resigned expression on his face. "I'm sorry that you feel this way. I wish you the best of luck in you endeavor to end this peacefully but I must be going. The execution is scheduled for a week from now so you have until then to resolve this."

Laguna then turned to leave the office and stopped at the door. The SeeD's blocking the door parted at a glance from Squall and Laguna turned back a sad expression on his face. "I hope next time we meet will be happy. And as family." His political duties overpowering his want to run back to his son and hug the brooding man to comfort him, Laguna walked through the door and into the elevator.

No one could miss the look that passed between Seifer, being led out by the guards, and Zell who could only sit by and watch. But everyone but a very observant pilot missed the frown that appeared on the blonde woman in the corner. A frown that everyone would have thought should of been a smile.

* * *

Squall sat slumped behind his desk as people crowded around him. They all looked at him expectantly and once again Squall wished he hadn't taken on so much responsibility. This was one instance he really didn't know what to do. "So, what can we do?"

Xu pushed forward and set an open book on the table. "If you look at this page it says that because Seifer's apprehension took place outside Esthar and in your jurisdiction, you can demand a trial by committee. I never thought that all those law books Quistis made me read would ever come in handy."

Squall read the page over and smiled slightly at least they had a chance now. "But what about representation. Do you know any lawyer crazy enough to take this on. None of us are qualified either. If the execution were farther off I would have Xu study up for it as she seems to know the most about it. We've found a loop hole but there's no one to jump through it."

They all grumbled at their helplessness and wished they knew of someone that could save Seifer when it hit Nida like a ton of bricks. "You know how Quistis was trying to get a class based on law relating to SeeDs and war time."

Squall nodded still not understanding where this was going.

"Well we can get her to do it."

The room was silent before shouts of "Are you crazy?" and "Yeah right!" were thrown about. Squall smacked his weapon against the desk and the whole room became instantly silent.

"So do you think you can convince her because none of us can."

Nida nodded slightly. "I'll do my best." Nida left the office with everyone's hopes riding on his shoulders.

* * *

Nida sat down across from Quistis and smiled pleasantly. The tea was on the table between the two of them and Nida had even prepared a small meal for them to share. To everyone but the two attending, it looked like two friends having a cup of tea and a friendly conversation. There was some friendly conversation, Quistis didn't have any particular love for the man sitting across from her but she didn't hate him either. Then Nida told her exactly why he'd invited her here.

"I want you to go represent Seifer at the hearing in Esthar."

Quistis was rendered speechless for a few moments before she was able to sputter an indignant, "What?"

"You heard me. It's impossible to find a competent representative because of his crimes and I know that you can do it." Nida was determined and a little bit frightened to be making this proposal. But it had to be done.

"Why the hell would I help him?"

Nida leveled his gaze at her and let a small smile escape. "Because you care about him. You care whether he lives or dies much more than you let on. Even if your not on good terms with all of them you do care about them and worry about them."

Quistis settled back with a look of disgust on her face. "Shows how much you know. They all hate me and that's just fine with me. In fact it's easier that way."

"Easier?"

Quistis looked startled, "I meant that if they didn't like me then I wouldn't have to pretend. I have my place in this world and it's not with them. I'm much too mature and have had life experiences that they never will."

Nida suddenly missed the old Quistis. The one who would joke around with them but could also take command of a situation if the need arose. The elder sister who looked out for everyone even if they weren't in her immediate circle of friends. She'd been lost like so many others in the war.

"So you hate them and yet you still hang around them?"

"It's what's expected. We are the heroes of the last war and our unity is practically unbreakable. Or so it's told."

"So staying near them is all for political reasons?"

"Of course."

Nida sat slightly forward he's eyes latching onto the cold blue ones across from him. "Then why were you frowning like that when they took Seifer away? Why did you look like you wanted to stop it but weren't sure how?"

Again a look of surprise flashed across her face. "It was nothing. He was just very similar to me and it was kind of sad to see him go. He's not very well liked either."

Nida sighed and sat back. He was hoping that telling him he saw her slip would open her up a little but she was better then he thought. From the few slips he'd seen though, Nida knew something was up and was more determined then ever to figure out what.

"Well it would mean a lot to everyone if you'd help out. Especially Zell."

Quistis eyes flashed and Nida caught a momentary glance of pain and hate. He was onto something.

"Well I don't quite care what everyone wants me to do. I'm sure someone else qualified would help you out. You can't have checked with everyone."

"You know as well as I that no lawyer is crazy enough to take this on. You don't have a career at stake and you are qualified enough to at least get the sentence reduced. The Garden would also be more then happy to pay you."

Quistis shifted in her chair, her agitation showing through. "I don't want to do it. This isn't a question of whether or not I'm qualified but if I want to do it or not and the answer is still no.

"But Quistis they need you and your involvement would help your politics. Where as refusing would only hurt your image since that's all you seem to care about."

He had said it flippantly. As if talking about some unimportant detail that no one really cared about. He'd said it to get a rise out of her. He'd got more than he expected.

Suddenly Quistis was on her feet, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "You have no idea what I'm talking about. Don't assume you can judge me. Pilot." She spit the last word out with contempt and Nida was somewhat afraid. This woman had just come through the last war as one the main fighters against the Sorceress.

"You were never out there with your life on the line. You never really experienced the horrors of battle like we did. See someone struck down while there was nothing you could do. We were up against an opponent that should have been impossible to defeat and against people we thought at one time we could trust." Suddenly she kicked out violently and her foot went through the glass of the table sending shards everywhere.

"But that wasn't even the worst of it. The death and pain and suffering are things that are a part of war and something I was expecting and prepared against. At least a little. But during the war I was fine. Close to everyone. I was proud to be one of the heroes. No it was after the war that things fell apart."

As Quistis started to pace Nida wondered if he went to far. Maybe drove her over the deep end. He wanted to make a run for the door but thought it might be better to stay still. She was ranting right now and maybe just needed to get something off her chest. He hoped.

"After the war everything changed. There was really no more enemy to fight. We only had some cleaning up to do and then we were free to do as we pleased. And they all did. Squall got with Rinoa. Which we all saw coming. Irvine and Selphie got together. I thought it was kind of cute. I was hoping to have Zell as a sort of confidant because like me he didn't have anyone. But I was wrong."

She suddenly stopped and spun towards Nida, leaning down so that they were eye level. "You can't understand what I felt when I went to them to talk and was turned away. I thought that Rinoa, the girl who talked to everyone, would at least hear me out but they were to involved with themselves or their boyfriends or Zell. So imagine my surprise when Zell comes in and tells us the reason the other girls have been with him all the time is because he's lost his boyfriend. I saw a window. A beautiful window in which I could hate them all and hurt them some like they had done to me and I lashed out at him. Let them think of me as Quistis the close minded bitch but don't let them figure out what I'm doing. Heh. I'm not even ashamed that I did it."

Suddenly she was sitting down again, a faraway look in her eyes. "So I did that for sometime and stayed close to Squall because he was pissed at Zell. Then the unimaginable happens and Seifer comes back. He's a little crazy and has some left over Sorceress magic floating around in his head but we all want to welcome him back with open arms. Even Squall came around eventually and it was all I could take. No one ever once asked me why I had become this way. They just accepted it and moved on. Well if takes crazy for them to see me again then I think they got what they want. Because crazy is definitely what I'm feeling right now."

She then collapsed on the couch, sobs wracking her body and Nida scooped her up in his arms and held her. It was really all he could do.

* * *

Zell looked up at Selphie, the red puffy eyes did nothing to hide the surprise he felt. "What do you mean she accepted."

"Quistis has agreed to represent Seifer. So now will you take President Loire off the list of people your going to kill as soon as you reach Esthar."

Zell looked up sheepishly, "You know that whole car bomb at the execution site. That was just a joke really. I would not blow up hundreds of people."

Selphie looked down skeptically, "Yeah. Sure."

Rolling off the bed Zell bounced up. "Alright lets get going. We've got things to pack and people to save right. It's like old times. Time to get to work and do something good right."

Selphie smiled as some of the old bubbly Zell came back. The war had changed them all but still they slipped back into who they used to be occasionally. It was refreshing and sad at the same time. They'd lost the innocence of who they used to be but it was somehow preserved inside them all.

"Yeah. Important mission with someone to save. Just like old times."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter out in a week or two barring another computer crash. 


	9. Trials

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Seifer/Zell yaoi pairing

Disclaimer: Don't own them but wish I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Trials

Quistis gazed at the council of seven before her and formulated her attack plan. She only needed four of the votes and Cid's was pretty much in the bag. The rest of the council, including Laguna, she wasn't really sure where they stood.

Nida sat down next to her gave her shoulder a squeeze. "How are you?"

Quistis sighed and sat up, "Fine. I just wished I knew everyone on this council better then political rumor and such. Then I could at least gauge where they stand on this whole thing."

"Well it's not a happy thought but just think that they all hate Seifer and you have to convince them otherwise."

"Thanks."

A hush settled over the room as the doors near the back of the room opened. A procession of guards led a very sullen and reserved Seifer down towards the council. The tension in the air rose as several people stood to yell obscenities and throw things at the Ex-Knight. The noise coming from outside the building could be heard by all and the video screens positioned around the room showed a crush off people outside, some of which were trying to rush the gate.

"You'd think we were at concert and not a public execution with the turnout." Nida eyed the malicious people on the screens and hoped Garden wouldn't be employed in the event of a riot.

"No I expected this. People love violence more than they ever could any star or hero. It's part of what the Sorceress drew on to keep them under her thumb and a reason I can barely stomach looking at them sometimes." Quistis rearranged the folders on her desk and reigned in her anger and disgust. Right now she had a trial to win and emotions only got in the way. She was a stone wall.

The soldiers stopped and pushed Seifer before the council, smug looks plastered on their faces as they were sure the Knight would die today.

"Seifer Almasy. You stand before us for a list of crimes already delivered to you. This hearing is at the request of Balamb Garden and is an attempt to prove you were magically or psychologically coerced into doing many, if not all, of these crimes. Would the lead of the defense please step forward and bring in your first witness. Let's try to make this a fast one we don't want to be backed up all day." The council head, one Nysal Verund, delivered this with pompous dismissal.

Quistis couldn't help but think that maybe Nida was right and they all were a bunch of right bastards but she knew she had her work cut out for her when she'd accepted and know it was time to earn her stripes.

"Alright then council as we are obviously skipping opening statements I will call our first witness. I would like to call a Dr. Kodowaki. She used performed a procedure on the accused on the date of…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siefer stared at the vid screen in front of him and sighed. The court was in recess an in his little room full of guards they'd made sure he could watch what was going on outside. The picket signs filled with slander and the various people coming before the T.V. and telling some sort of false injustice he'd suffered upon them were there and the Sorceress didn't even have a hand in it this time.

They were right weren't they. He'd gotten his little taste of happiness and that was all that mattered. He would be a casual observer at his own execution and then it would all be over. No more hate. No more pain or guilt. No more anything.

No more Zell. That was probably the worst of it. He'd been torn apart trying to protect Zell from himself and the Sorceress and loved him from afar. Then his dream of a relationship with the one person who stayed in his heart had come true and they'd ripped it away. Like a steak on a string in front of a starving man they'd yanked his greatest desire away from him and like that starving man it pissed him off.

Yes he'd made a mistake in joining the Sorceress but so had many others. Were they going to persecute every soldier and every politician that fell under her sway. No just him because she'd made a face out of him. He'd done less than many of the twisted people under her command but the people didn't care. They wanted a Sorceress to kill and since they didn't have that they went to the next best thing.

He'd already started his atonement but these people wanted more. What would happen after they got what they wanted. Would this be news for years to come or would they simply forget about it once the last of the wreckage was cleared.

Another person came on and told of how they're house was raided and his wife raped on the Knight's command and the people around the man cheered for Seifer's blood. They were worse then captive dragons at feeding time. At least the dragons had the excuse of being animals governed completely by instinct. These people were just twisted and riding the death high of the recent war.

What did these people really know about him. Nothing. They knew the lies and the demon he was made out to be but not him. Not the him that loved Zell. The him that would always remember the names of the people he himself had killed.

The him that would fight for his life. Even if it only meant something to a few people. Those few people were the ones who mattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And thank you for yet another lecture on magic theory by another questionable expert." Nysal looked down at Quistis with a look of contempt and this time she rose to the challenge.

"The same experts you and your fellow politicians ran to when the Sorceress was alive and running the show. The same experts who helped develop means to fight against the magic which you had no clue about."

"And the same experts that failed us."

"If your talking about military action then I guess so but their medical advances have saved thousands. Including, if I'm not mistaken, your son's." The sneer fell out of place to replaced by a look of surprise.

"Yes the whole world knows about that controversial surgery despite your try to cover it up by killing one of the lab assistants who wanted to talk. But since the death couldn't be completely connected to you that little 'private' court battle fell through. However, we aren't here to talk about your transactions or who you believe to be competent enough to talk about magical practice. We are here on Seifer Almasy's account and I believe that's where we should stick."

A hush lay around the room and even the din from outside lessened as the council all stared at the head in shock. After a few moments Cid leaned forward and broke the silence with a light cough. "Let us continue. Ms. Trepe please call forth your next witness."

With a curt nod Quistis turned towards the entrance and called out the next name on her list. "Edna Felcast."

The small elderly woman shuffled towards the front and murmuring sprang up around the room. She wasn't a well known scientist or a well known anything for that matter so why would they call her.

"So Mrs. Felcast could you tell us your relationship to the accused."

"During the war he was the one who killed my son."

The room was instantly in an uproar as the people shouted and the roar outside picked up. A loud shrill whistle filled the speakers and the room instantly quieted and everyone stared in shock at the small woman on the stand.

"Thank you. As I was saying. He's the man who killed my son and the man me and my husband feel should not be here on this trial." Edna Felcast stood at the stand and pointed at the vid screen closest to her.

"You people make me sick. You people make me wish my son had died fighting by this man's side instead of against him." Another roar went up and she again silenced them with a whistle.

"If the Sorceress one did you know what she planned on doing. Yes you all know that she planned on crushing everyone beneath her feet and ruling with an iron fist. You knew people would die almost daily for minor transactions and that she'd call for blood at every opportunity in order to keep her dominion over everything."

"And know that she's gone and the threat of daily bloodletting is over you call for it. You call for the death that my son and so many other's died to prevent. You have become animals and the Sorceress has one even though she is dead."

The vid screens showed the shocked crowed in and outside the court. Everyone was enraptured in this woman who was pointing their faults out to them and they didn't understand how she could be doing it when her son's murder was right there.

"I made peace with Vigil's death far before I ever heard the Knights real name. I'd even started to forget him. And then this letter arrived from a friend in Fisherman's Horizon. Come stand up here Siefer."

Seifer obediently walked up to stand next to her and braced himself for the request he knew was coming next. All his dirty little secrets were about to be thrown out into the open. Finding the blue eyes in the crowd that he needed, Seifer was ready. Ultemcia could rise from the floor in front of them and he would be prepared to fight for his life.

"Seifer dear would you please remove your shirt?"

After a few moments of struggling with the magic restricting chains that were cuffed around his wrists he managed to remove his shirt and a gasp rose from the court as the camera's focused on the numerous scars that dotted his body.

"Do you think the Sorceress would allow her Knight to look like this. No this happened after his death. Everyone he killed he remembered and he went to each of their families and let them beat him senseless as long as they didn't kill him."

Raising the letter in the air to remind everyone what she was talking about in the first place, she shook it violently. "Arthur Sczent hired six men to beat and rape your 'evil' Knight and then left him for dead for killing his son."

Speaking up for the first time since her arrival, Nysal Verund cut right to the chase. "Mr. Sczent has already been punished for his crime so that really has no relevance."

Edna looked up at him, a small smile spreading on her face. "But Nysal I just wanted to show everyone that you have an awful good reason to want this man dead without a fair trial. You see along with his own letter Arthur sent me a copy of his brother-in-law's letter of lament for not being there. Seeing as Mr. Verund there is the said uncle I just thought he should be removed from the panel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell paced the halls unable to sit still anymore. The waiting was bad enough but now that they had to replace a member it was taking even longer. Quistis had been doing a great job but Zell didn't know if it was good enough. Some of these people hated him for who he was and weren't going to change their mind.

"Mr. Dinct?"

Zell spun around to find a soldier standing at attention near the end of the hall. "Yes?"

"I was ordered to give you this." The solder approached and handed him a folded piece of paper. On it were scribbled instructions to come to the council chamber where all the members of the court currently were.

Nodding Zell looked up to thank the soldier but he was already gone. Frowning Zell proceeded down the winding halls to the council chamber. Noting the lack of guards at the door Zell knocked and the door immediately opened.

The council men were sitting around a table and Seifer was in the corner under guard. Every head instantly snapped to him and he instantly felt an awkward tension. Right before he was suddenly pushed into the room and the door shut firmly behind him.

"Thank you for joining us." A voice Zell recognized all to well filled the room.

Spinning around and retreating, Zell was instantly in a fighting stance. When his eyes fell on Ralhn holding a small sphere in one hand a detonator in the other, he stopped cold.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the council members had leapt to their feet.

"This is what I like to think of as fun. If you wish to live your going to sit down and shut up. Or I could put you to sleep like the guards in the corner." Suddenly the two guards slumped to the ground and the man wisely sat down.

"I suppose I can explain myself if I must." With a flourishing gesture Rahln grabbed his briefcase off the floor and set it on the table near the door. Placing the spherical explosive down he opened it and pulled out a deck of cards. Tossing it on the council table he smiled. "But while I'm explaining shuffle."

Sitting on the next to the door he gestured at Zell. "See I'm stuck bound to this cute little blond here because of the Sorceress's magic. I'm supposed to kill him and have tried a couple of times. But you see he just isn't easy to kill."

"What does killing him have to do with us?"

"Good question. And the answer. Nothing. I just took and opportunity I saw and ran with it. Here are some of the most powerful men all gathered in one building. Your just asking for a terrorist attack."

Ralhn smirked and hopped off the desk. Plucking the deck of cards from Cid who had picked them up he set it on the table in front of him. "We're going to play a game now. I'm going to pick a card and you're all going to guess what it is. If Zell guesses it right then we all die in a fiery explosion. If any of you guess right you get to leave."

He picked up the first card and turned to Zell. "So what do you think it is?"

Gulping Zell prayed to Hyne that he would have the worst luck in guessing ever. "Two of diamonds."

"Nope. Next how about your little boyfriend?"

"Ten of spades."

Ralhn's eyes grew wide for a moment before he smirked again. "You got it right." He opened the door and stepped far away from it his finger firmly planted on the detonation button.

Seifer was out the door in a flash.

Closing the door and locking it Ralhn smiled at the remaining people. "Shall we continue?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer sprinted towards the court room and burst through the door. "There's a crazy man with a bomb holding the panel members hostage!"

Instantly chaos erupted which was exactly what he'd wanted. Ducking through the crowd past the guards he was able to get to Squall.

"What's the situation?" Squall was in full commander mode radio already in hand.

"Like I said they're being held hostage. Including Zell. It's that crazy Ralhn guy that we should of gotten rid of."

Squall nodded before starting to shout orders in the radio and began stalking out of the room. Grabbing the commander's arm Seifer smiled and grabbed his gunblade. "I'll be borrowing this." With that Seifer ducked out, intent on saving his blond from a psycho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. The next chapter is going to be the second to last and then I'll give a short epilogue.

Thanks to everyone who has continued reading this even though I'm a horrible updater.


	10. The End

And so it ends. This chapter and the epilogue are the end.

I want to thank everyone as I am a horrible updater and should be stoned but you gave me support and lots of praise so I couldn't rightly disappoint you all.

So I'll just shut up now and you can get to what you really want. The story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII and I'm writing this for fun. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: The end

Zell watched as Ralhn locked the door behind Siefer. It was only a matter of minutes before Seifer got to the court room and SeeD was on the case. Zell just needed to stall for enough time.

"He sure moves fast. Is he that fast in bed?"

Zell bit his tongue, refusing to give Ralhn any enjoyment in his emotions. Instead he watched the other man closely, looking for a moment of weakness or a moment that he could escape. If he escaped then Ralhn would be forced to follow and everyone else would be saved.

"Not going to answer then? Oh well I can use my imagination. Now where were we." Ralhn put the ten of spades back in the deck and handed it to Cid to start shuffling.

"Now that someone has gotten out, this door isn't opening till it's broken down. Instead you will be going out the window."

Nysal, who was sitting next to the window, looked out and gulped. "That's quite a steep slope out there. One wrong move and you could break your neck."

Ralhn gave them all a crooked smile, "Then I guess you'd better be careful."

Zell was still wracking his brain for a good distraction that wasn't too obvious. Right now Seifer and Squall were probably coming up with a plan to save them all but he wasn't sure if there was a good way. He had to keep his resolve though and wait for backup. He just didn't know if he could keep guessing wrong.

That's when Cid stepped up to the bat, probably thinking along the same lines as Zell. "You're jealous of Seifer aren't you?"

Ralhn's attention snapped to him and the look in his eyes seemed to go slightly more crazy. "Why do you ask?"

Cid set the deck down and folded his hands. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Seifer was the Knight and had a lot of power. In fact he was only second to the Sorceress herself and had just as much power in directing what you lesser men did. And he has all this power only because the Sorceress fancied him."

"You however got a bad deal. You had a spell forced on you that made you stick close to Zell at all times. Even if you managed to kill Zell odds are the SeeD would kill you for killing one of their own. You were forced to do the dirty work and were given no power for it. You obviously have some skill with magic and I bet you think you're more powerful. Even after her death he has more sway over what the people feel and you are in his shadow. You are a threat but nobody sees it because Seifer is in the way."

For a few moments Ralhn didn't move and no one knew what to do or say. Then suddenly Ralhn started laughing.

"I guess you could be right about some of that. He was a little shit with more power than he deserved. But while he had her power I had her ear and knew more than he ever could. That's why I was selected to kill Zell. I was smart enough to do it."

"But she still didn't recognize you like she did him."

Ralhn was in Cid's face in a flash. "Do you wish to die old man, because you're coming pretty damn close."

Cid stared calmly back, "I will quit speaking. If that's what you wanted all you needed to do was ask. Aferall you are the one with bomb and therefore the power to bend us to your will. I will say this however. If we manage to escape alive you had better hope I don't get a hold of you."

Ralhn plucked the deck from the table and stepped back a few paces, mask of control back in place. Drawing a card he smiled at Zell. "So what could this card be Zelly?"

Sighing Zell pretended to think while hoping that Cid's little distraction had bought them the time they had needed.

* * *

Seifer's mind raced through his possible rescue strategies. He could try climbing up the steep hill and coming in through the window. All he had to worry about then was visibility and when he could actually get in the window. It would be impossible to hold the psychos attention for the time it would take Seifer to stealthily get through the window. 

He was sure the security guards already were trying to open the door. He was also sure that that was a bad idea since Ralhn would probably blow them all to hell as soon as the door was opened.

It was then that he remembered the ceiling had removable panels. He just needed to get to a room down the hall from the conference room and follow a support beam to the right room.

Glancing around the corner he could see the security guards in front of the door. He needed to get past them but he wasn't sure how. Squall was probably rallying the available SeeDs and also planning for a possible rescue.

Deciding that outside was the only possible route to take Seifer slipped out the window. Glancing down the very steep hill he inched along the wall praying his footing would hold. Reaching the corned he glanced up at where the window where he knew Zell was being held captive. Since no one could see him from that angle he slowly inched up the slope.

Praying that Zell could keep guessing the wrong cards Seifer inched towards the window that would allow him to get into the ceiling and over that room.

* * *

Squall had never liked hostage situations. They always ended in at least one death, though that death was usually the deranged psychopath's. This one Squall couldn't figure out however. He had some excellent snipers assembled and was more than prepared to use them but couldn't because the meeting rooms were placed at the top of that extremely steep hill for protection. 

He'd thought about pulling the Ragnarok around so they could use that to shoot off of but immediately dismissed it knowing that Ralhn would see it and kill everyone.

If the security breached the door everyone would die again but they wouldn't stop when he'd ordered them. Quistis was now rendering them unconscious with a few of the more magically inclined SeeD.

Attacking wouldn't work so negotiation was his second thought. He threw that one out the window knowing that since Ralhn was ready to blow himself up that negotiations were off.

Magic was his next plan of action. He thought if someone could get close enough to him they could use some magic to put him to sleep or something. After a quick conference with Edea that plan was out as well. Ralhn had an affinity with magic that would allow him to last long enough to push the button before the magic took effect.

Turning to Irvine, who was contemplating things as well, he decided on a plan of action. It was time for the gunman to earn his salary.

"If I get you into the air a couple hundred meters from the window do you think you can take him out?"

Irvine paused to think about it a moment before nodding. He hated to do it, but he knew that killing the crazy hostage taker was the only way to save everyone.

"Alright get Selphie and some magic users and set it up. They should be able to use some float magic to hold you up high enough. I'll work on providing a distraction."

Irvine walked off to set up his gun and gather his party while Squall continued to think. He'd need a decent enough distraction to keep them from seeing Irvine.

Grabbing a megaphone and Rinoa, Squall headed for the meeting room. Hopefully this all worked.

* * *

"Three of diamonds" Zell smiled as Rahln frowned yet again. For some reason he was requiring them all to play this stupid game even though he was certain that he didn't need to. He could have just blown them all to hell and yet something in his mind made them play this stupid game. 

Cid guessed two of hearts and got it right. He was let out of the window. One of the other seated members rushed out the window right after and just managed to squeeze out before a fireball went crashing through the window. They all heard a scream that was obviously the man falling down the hill.

"The next one that tries that gets a sleep spell to fall down the hill under." Ralhn picked up the deck of cards and shook his head. "You're almost the last one here Zelly, and then our last game will come to an end."

"Why can't you just let everyone else go and we can settle this. Maybe someone will be able to remove the spell and then you can go about your life." Zell was grasping at straws but he needed something to stall.

"Do you really think they'd let me live Zell. I have intimate knowledge of the Sorceress and any lingering spells she may have left behind. I also obviously have the capacity for murder. I'm a dead man either way."

Zell watched fascinated as a panel in the ceiling began to move. Ralhn was continuing his monologue about how his life was ruined and didn't notice the moving panel above him. Refocusing on the task at hand Zell watched Ralhn intently pretending to listen.

"So I think it's time for another card."

Zell watched him pull another card and hoped he was wrong again. "Ummm… seven of… spades?"

A smile spread across Ralhn's face and he set the card down. "I guess your luck has finally run out and I actually win this time."

Ralhn raised the hand with the detonator and Zell was instantly out of his chair. Launching himself forward he watched in horror as Ralhn's finger lowered onto the button. A flash of steel and Zell was watching a dismembered arm fall to the floor.

Instantly all hell broke loose. Ralhn fell back with a scream against the far wall. The remaining members of the panel rushed for the door in order to get out. The door burst open and Quistis got hit by the exiting men. A shot sounded and a bullet went whizzing through the wall and into the hall. Seifer came dropping through the ceiling and slipped on the blood on the floor.

Ralhn lunged out the window and turned toward them all with a smile. Pressing his fingers into a few depressions on the ball it suddenly lit up and began beeping. "Manual control."

Zell did the only thing he could think of. Launching himself out the window he tackled Ralhn sending him to the ground. Rolling once Ralhn was able to knock Zell off of him. Zell tried desperately to claw on the steep incline but his momentum kept him going.

Ralhn wasn't so lucky as the bomb was now trapped beneath him. As Zell hit the bottom of the slope a loud noise ripped through the air and bits of earth and other things he didn't want to think about rained down on him.

Seifer was out the now partially exploded wall and looking at the damage. Skirting around the bits of burnt and acrid smelling flesh that were Ralhn's remains, he made it down the slope in record time.

"Zell you better fucking be alive." Grabbing the smaller blond and flipping him onto his back Seifer was relieved when Zell groaned in protest.

"I'm alive but if you move me any more I'm gonna have to kill you." Zell gave a small smile and looked up at Seifer. "I'd also feel better if you'd get rid of the gunblade."

Tossing the blade aside, Seifer gathered Zell into his arms and crushed him against his chest.

"I thought I said to stop with the moving. A little sore here."

Seifer gave a light chuckle and shook his head. Pulling back Seifer looked down at his treasure in his arms. "I love you."

Zell let his small smile blossom into a full grin. "I'm starting to think I might just love you too."

* * *

Originally was gonna do a romeo and juliet ending but it was too sad and the characters rebelled so you get this instead. 

Next is the epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

_Dear Ma,_

_Everyone says hi. I'm sending this from Galbadia since we are going to be here for a while and I thought you might like to know what's going on._

_Seifer passed the SeeD exam but because the committee at his trial decided he can't be in any military organizations he is strictly an instructor and isn't allowed on missions. They pardoned him for saving all their lives but slapped enough restrictions on him to keep the people happy. Regardless we are doing fine and Seifer sends his love. Don't tell him I wrote that though because he'd get pissed._

_In the three months since the trial Quistis has been much nicer and has opened up to us. She mostly sticks to Nida and Xu but we talk from time to time. No one is really sure why the turn around happened but we're all glad it did._

_Rinoa has gotten the crazy idea that she wants a baby and Squall has flat out refused. Dr. Kodowaki had to play mediator and right now Rinoa is trying to keep a plant alive. If she succeeds in that she gets to take care of a kitten so it'll be a while before we have any mini Squall's running around._

_Selphie and Irvine are happy as can be. Ever since me and Seifer have been together they been our shadows in public and probably our closest friends. If you need to find Selphie she's either in our dorm or following us around with a camera. Sometimes women confuse me._

_I hope to back in Balamb soon so I can visit but monster attacks seem to be at an all time high right now._

_I'll send another letter when I can._

_Love,_

_Zell_

_P.S. I put a photo of everyone inside the envelope too._

Ma Dinct smiled fondly at the letter in her hands. Picking up the envelope she fished out the photo.

On the far left stood Quistis looking as regal as ever in her SeeD uniform. Crouched in front of her were Nida and Xu, inconspicuously trying to tie Quistis' boots together. Next to them stood a stiff Squall with Rinoa hanging off his neck. In front of them sat Irvine and Selphie wrapped in each other's arms and not really paying attention to the picture. On the far right stood a hunched over Seifer. The reason for his akward posture was the bubbly blonde on his back giving the victory sign to the camera.

Shaking her head an giving a slight chuckle Ma Dinct decided she needed to put this snapshot up somewhere. On the wall next the door she spied the perfect picture to pair it with. Smiling to herself she tucked the picture in the bottom of her framed photo of Zell and Vigil so all the people close to Zell could be together.

* * *

And I end it on a sweet moment. Thanks again for everyone who stuck with me through my horrible job at updating.


End file.
